Super Idol Academy
by Crimson Rose Blooms
Summary: A super idol group has come to our school. Suddenly, Gakuen Alice has become a Super Idol Academy! Even me, the uninterested super-good girl, has fallen into their trap... Natsume Hyuuga who's in my class, who sits behind me and who thinks I'm his servant, is apparently treating me in a 'special way'... Why?
1. All Hail Dark

**Super Idol Academy**

* * *

Hey guys, I've decided to change things a little with this story. I hope you enjoy it all the same. Gakuen Alice belongs solely to **Higuchi Tachibana** and this storyline belongs to **貓可可**. I have only altered many parts and translated the story. Thank you!

* * *

_In the prestigous Alice Academy..._

I am Mikan Sakura, this year I have become a 3rd year in High School - the senior year.

The Sakura House has owned our traditional clothing store for two generations. The boss of our shop is my mother - Yuka Sakura. (Because my Dad had a lower status, he was married to my mother, not the other way around.)

But never mind that, our family is mostly full of females anyway. And because my mother only decided to have me, she taught me extremely strictly. So from when I was in Junior school up until now, I had always been the skirt-longer-than-my-thighs, hair-always-neat, Miss Goody Two Shoes. It was a good thing I was quite pretty otherwise I would have always been teased.

From whenever my memories began, I remember that she expected me to stand up straighter than anyone else, sit perfectly, smile without showing my teeth and more importantly, not to do anything that could destroy the Sakura family's reputation.

Also, she had one thing that she put above all: before I am 20, no love affairs. (Sob...)

In my teacher's eye, I was probably a out-of-my-generation girl. I couldn't fit in with other: I can't talk about idols, make-up and especially our love experience. Even I think being with a girl like me must be really boring...

"Sakura-hime..."

Sakura-hime. Princess Sakura. I don't even know since when everyone started to call me by that nickname. Eventually, even the teachers - along with everybody else - began addressing me that.

Honestly, I dislike that name. It made me feel as though the distance bewteen me and everyone else grew even further. But the one calling me was...

Ah! It's Jinno-sensei who teaches Math!

"Yes?" This isn't good, I can't believe I started daydreaming in the middle of class! This is a nightmare! I'm so ashamed...

But he wasn't angry. In fact, he looked as happy as he could be - with no frown or wrinkled forehead. "How strange. Sakura-hime dared to daydream during class."

I got up instantly - but gracefully - to apologize. I bowed my head, "I'm really sorry."

"Is my lecture really that boring?"

When he put it like that, I found it really hard to apologize...

"Ah!" Suddenly, one of the girls sitting on the window side screamed. Following that, many others yelped and almost all the girls squealed with excitement. Even Jinno-sensei couldn't handle the herd of them as they crowded around the windows.

"O-oh my gosh... Is that them?" stammered Nonoko Ogasawara. She was the quiet and shy type. The ones that would never raise her hand unless called up and especially not one to suddenly stammer.

But... what was outside that window? 'Them' as in... (Oh no, I'm starting to have ideas.)

"KYAAAAA!"

I winced. That was definitely a new level of squealing.

"It's Dark!" someone exclaimed.

"No way! That's impossible!"

"I want to see!"

"Oh my god! How can this be?!"

"Mochu! Mochu! I love you the most!"

"Kya! Koko smiled at me! I swear he did..."

"Gosh, Ruka is so hot!"

"No way, Natsume is way better looking in real life than on TV!"

Just who are these people? Mochu? Koko? Ruka? N-natsume? This is crazy...

I mean, even Jinno-sensei had gone over to the window to check. Well, if the teacher is going then I might as well. I squeezed myself into the massive crowd and saw heads in every window of the entire school. And those six people in our uniforms... Are they perhaps royalty?

"Ogasawara-san, who...?"

"You don't know about Dark?" she gasped. I shook my head. I've hardly been allowed to watch television and you expect me to know who Dark is? She just started to explain, "Dark is an all-boy, six member band. They launched their debut in January and ever since then, they've been a huge hit! They are at the top of the charts!"

I frowned. So... just a boy band?

"Sakura-hime, do you not watch television?" she inquired.

"I- I do..." Just the classics, the history, the national geographic, the scientific...

"There's this new progamme that was released just a while ago called: The Beginning of Dark. It's amazing!"

"Ah..."

"Plus, they are wearing our uniform! Can it be? They're coming to film something in this school! Maybe a reality show! Oh my gosh!" she squealed like a chipmunk and started jumping up and down.

"..." Seriously? Calm down, Ogasawara-san. You might burst something. But if they made even the usually quiet Ogasawara-san go wild, they must be something. But, things to do with idols, have nothing to do with me.

"Jinno-sensei!" someone piped up, "Are they coming to film something?!"

Jinno-sensei seemed to be revived from his trance. He coughed and commanded, "Everyone back to your seats. Calm down all of you."

Instantly, the class retreated back to its usual form if not with unusual excitement in the air.

"Be quiet and I shall explain."

"What can you explain?" a boy from the back yelled, "It's just a bunch of nobodys."

"Hey! They are not! They are amazing and you are just jealous!" a high-pitched girl screamed back.

"As if, they are such fakes!"

"Not as if you can do anything like that!"

"Shut up! You only like their good looks."

"Well, it's not as if i see good-looking guys every day when I'm surrounded by you!"

What is the point in fighting? What do you get if you win? Free school tuition?"

"**Silence!**"

Once again, the whole class settle. Wow. Jinno-sensei is quite impressive when it comes to these things.

"The band, Dark, will be coming to our Alice Academy as students."

"Eh...?!"

* * *

After class, the news had travelled throughout the academy. I could hear down the corridor girls cheering about it all - even Ogasawara-san. She seemed to give a look but in the end followed the group somewhere else.

As I thought, I am the class loner...

So I quietly entered my next class. The bell had rung for ten minutes and the class had arrived - I counted, yet our teacher had not arrived.

"Hey, Sakura-hime, why is Nodacchi not here?"

How am I supposed to know? I'm not telepathic. But still, as the class president, I must go and find out. That is my responsibility.

"I'll check the staff room."

It sure is strange though. Nodacchi is always early; never late. It couldn't be... He got a heart attack! Or maybe he... Oh no. You've got a wife, children and a great life. Please don't take that away! Wait. Isn't that him walking down the corridor? And who's that beside him...?

"Oh my god! That is 'him', isn't it?"

"Yes! It is!"

"I'd recognize him anywhere!"

I shuddered. _Him... _It meant one of those band members right?

"Ah! Sakura-hime, why aren't you inside the classroom?"

"I... I was just about to go and find you, sensei." Nervously, I snuck a peek to the person beside him...

Oh my! He's really handsome!

With perfect tan skin, silky raven hair and deep crimson eyes. They must be fake. That's what idols do right?

"Hyuuga-kun, this is Sakura-hime. She is our class president - a very dependable student. So if you need anything, you can ask her," Nodacchi introduced me to the new student.

"Sakura... Hime?" he smirked.

What? Did he just smirk at me? It's not like I had a choice to be called Sakura-hime! Damn it. (Oh no, did I just say that. Mother would kill me...)

"Alright, Hyuuga-kun. Let's enter the classroom. I'm sure everyone will be excited to meet you," he urged the new student. As soon as he turned his back, he glared at me.

Fine. I'll glare right back.

* * *

Upon his arrival, the entire class exploded. We are in our senior year... Are we really this crazy? What's so good about this bastard?

The girl howled, the guys erupted and (to put simply) it was chaos.

"Please calm down..."

Unlike Jinno-sensei, Nodacchi can't handle this. This will be a long lesson...

_SCREECH... SCREECH... SCREECH..._

What's that horrid noise? Hyuuga - that bastard - is writing something? No. It a shiny instrument - not chalk... It's his key!

_SCREECH... SCREECH... SCREECH..._

Please, please, please! Just stop! Wait... The class is silent.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, nice to meet you." Then he glanced at me. After that, he broke into another cocky smirk. "Sa-ku-ra-hi-me. Where do I sit?"

"Since you're so tall... sit at the back!" Hmph. That's what you get for being so cocky with me.

"Hn. Sensei, I don't have good eyesight. I need to sit closer."

"A-alright..." It seems Nodacchi was still shocked by his act. "You can sit on that seat. Hoshino-kun, please move for Hyuuga-kun."

The timid Hoshino-kun started to move... Hoshino-kun sits behind to me! No, no, no. Please Hoshino-kun, still strong this one time. Don't move. Don't budge. Don't -

Hyuuga seated himself. I heard the shuffle. Oh no. What'll he do? Kick my seat all the way through the lesson? Stick some note on my back?

Please, Nodacchi, let me switch seats!

* * *

Is anyone paying attention to class? Nope... They're all in awe of our new student: Natsume Hyuuga.

_Ding Dong._ Class is over.

"Okay, we'll stop here today. Next lesson, there will be a little exam so do a little studying..."

"S-stand," I called as usual. But Nodacchi just gave me a small smile. I understood. It meant: just leave it.

Suddenly, noises erupted from everywhere once more. I was getting a headache... But this time it was worse - since I was in front of the troublemaker. Fans from other classes had gathered around our classroom to look at him. When will he leave?

Will he stay until the end of my senior year? T-that's still one year.

"Natsume-sama, I really like you!"

"I really love your voice!"

"If I bring in your CD tomorrow, will you sign it?"

"My entire family adores you, wait until I tell them..."

I wanted to drown out all those voices. So I quickly attempted to flee however something caught onto my dress.

"Sakura-hime-sama."

Oh no.

"W-what is it?"

"Can you go to Ruka and get my phone?"

Ruka? It must be... Wait, I know this... Ruka Nogi! That's the name.

"C-can't you get it yourself?"

"Nodacchi told me to ask you if I needed anything. I need my phone; get it."

Do I look like a servant? But I can't reject my teachers... "P-please... Get it on your own."

"If I could get out, I'd go. And I thought you were smart..."

"..."

Finally, some of his fans interrupted, "Please let me do it!"

"I'd love to go and get it for you!"

"Oi. Aren't you class president? Isn't it your responsibility?"

"E-even if I will do it, I don't know what class he's in..."

"He's also in 3rd year. The only other crowded class."

"..." I can't fight anymore.

He smirked again, "Good girl."

Bastard.

* * *

So here I am, in a similar stuffy classroom. But how do I get him? He's surrounded.

"... N-nogi-san! Nogi-san!"

"Looking for me?"

As if out of nowhere, he popped up. As expected, he was handsome too. In a different way but still handsome. Blond hair, sparkling aqua eyes and pallid skin. Almost the opposite of Hyuuga.

"Um... Yes."

"It must be Natsume," he shoved his hand into pocket and dragged out a phone. "Here, give this to him."

Do I really look like a servant? That's why he knows...

"It's quite easy to guess. You don't look like you're here to adore idols and you called me by my surname. Here, take it," he pushed the phone into my hand. "Be careful on your way back."

He's a psychic! That's it!

"T-thanks."

"You're welcome," he flashed me a brilliant smile. Yep, complete opposite of Hyuuga.

* * *

I groaned. He was so annoying! Plus the fans were beginning to get on my nerves.

I wished with all my heart that perhaps it's all a joke. That the celebrities were fake and the head teacher would pop up and go: April Fools! But it's not April yet...

Placing his phone on the desk, I headed up to the front of the class...

"Natsume, I would love to join your fan club!"

"Natsume-kun, my gran loves you! Could you autograph for her?"

"It's regulation not to give autographs nor photographs," he answered coolly.

They began to whine and pout. I've had enough... "Excuse me, everyone!" I shouted, "Could you please be quiet? Shouting and yelling across the classroom can't be tolerated."

Once more, the calss fell silent. Have their senses returned? Thank Go-

"It's not even your business, Goody-Two-Shoes," one of the girls scowled at me.

"Yeah. Just sit down ugly!"

Ugly? She looks like a monkey's bum with all that make-up!

"Please quieten down or else I'll have to tell the teachers."

"Hmph. You're just useless on your own."

"So much for being a princess."

I bit my lip.

"Hey! Stop bullying our classmate!" Ogasawara-san yelled, "You don't even belong in this classroom. You should just get lost! I can't concentrate on my studies!"

Wow. My opinon on her has really changed today...

"What statement says we can't be here? There's no rule against it!"

I turned to look at Hyuuga. What?! He's playing on his damn phone whilst we are fighting. "Hyuuga-san! Please control your fans."

He looked up from the screen of his phone and smirked, "Aren't you class president?"

"..."

"Thought so."

"... Alright. Please, as my only request, just leave immediately, or I'll have to - Ouch!"

What was that flung at mt face?

"Serves you right."

"Oi." Suddenly (and definitely unexpectedly) Hyuuga called. "Don't get over the top." Though even as he said this, he displayed no emotion. The classroom seemed to freeze over. Only he moved. He was heading towards... me? Pulling me towards him, he placed one arm over me. "Anyone who bullies this girl won't only be going against 3-8 but me as well."

W-whoa! A miracle! A miracle has been witnessed! His fans were shocked.

"I want you all to leave," he demanded. And as if he was a puppet master and they were his controlled minions, they filed out carefully. Once they disappeared, he gazed at me, "Oi, your face is red."

"E-eh?" Me? No way. For him? It must be a fever from all this...

I pulled away from him and he just smirked in his usual cocky manner. "You owe me one."

I owe him? What the heck is wrong with this guy?

"Sakura-hime!" Ogasawara-san yelped, "This was the shoes thrown at you. What do you want to do with it?"

Want to? I want to rip it into pieces, burn it in a furnace then shatter it in all directions! But I must be merciful.

"They'll come back to collect it. Let's just put it - "

Hyuuga snatched the shoe from Ogasawara-san.

"H-hyuuga-san?" I stammered. I have a bad feeling about this...

He slammed the window open and pulled his arm back -

"Wait!"

Too late. He'd already through it down.

* * *

If you'd like to know more either review to ask, PM me or just take a look at my profile. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Devil Appeared

Storyline is not mine. Characters are not mine.

* * *

At lunch time, the committee had hurriedly added two new rules:

_You are not permitted to make a ruckus outside class 1-1, 1-8, 2-2, 2-10, 3-3 and 3-8._

_You are not permitted to disrupt other students from their activites._

These rules were obviously made to protect the new idols. After they popped up however, things seemed to settle a little more.

Anyway, as one of our last classes was about to begin...

"Hello everyone! Oh! There you are Natsume!" greeted two mischievous boys. There were certainly young and with those looks... Definitely part of Dark.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that Koko and Kitsu?"

Yep. I was correct afterall. But what is with my classmates, drooling over younger boys...

"Kya! It is!"

"Kawaii~"

Hyuuga glared at them, "Come in."

"Yes! Sorry for the intrusion, Senpais!" they chuckled simultaneously as they entered. Suddenly, I jolted up. Someone kicked my chair. I have a hunch who it was.

"Sa-ku-ra-hi-me."

"What is it?"

"Give them your seat."

"Huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Why do I have to move?

"There are guests. Don't you have any manners?"

Why, you bastard...!

"Natsume, why would you bully this beautiful Onee-chan?"

Aw! That's so sweet. Onee-chan likes you. But who is he?

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kokoro Yome from class 1-8," he introduced with a brilliant grin. So he's Koko... He had a cheeky look on his face and sandy hair. Just looking at him made me feel quite happy. He's worth being a fan for - I certainly wouldn't mind.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Mikan Sakura."

"That's such a powerful yet beautiful name. It suits you very much."

Koko! You are so sweet!

"Why are you complimenting her? Does she have something you want?" scoffed Hyuuga. Damn him...

"Sakura-Onee-chan, why does Natsume call you Sakura-hime?" piped up the other boy.

He must be Kitsumene... He gives out a 'nice' feeling unlike Koko.

"Um... It's a nickname everyone decided on for me..." I answered.

"Why are you talking to her, Kitsu? Is the old-woman type what you're looking for?" Hyuuga scoffed, "Why'd you come?"

"We just wanted to check how you were doing!" Koko grinned.

"We visited Ruka just a while ago. He looks well."

Aw~ You guys get cuter by the minute. They are so caring as well!

"I'm great," Hyuuga rolled his eyes at them, "Now get lost."

"Really?" Koko narrowed his eyes, "You never get along easily with people."

"Yeah, when I first met you I thought you wanted to kill me," Kitsu joked.

Koko feigned shock and chuckled, "Same! Haha..."

They must be brave as well. To be able to insult a scary person such as Hyuuga. He was getting angrier by the minute and an evil aura seemed to emit from him.

"Well, Onee-san, please take care of Natsume from now on!" Koko cheered.

"Yes, yes. He may look scary on the outside but inside he like a marshmallow."

"..."

"You two bastards... Get out, both of you!" he screamed.

"Ah! The devil's back. Let's run Kitsu," urged Koko.

"We'll see you after school Natsume."

"Goodbye Onee-chan."

"Bye," I waved.

"We'll drop by to play sometime."

"Don't ever come again!" growled Hyuuga.

With that, they left the class. They are adorable! Whereas Hyuuga is... He looks formidable right now, like he's going to murder someone. What is his problem? They were so nice. W-why is he staring at me? He isn't even glaring. His expressionless face is scariest...

* * *

Finally, the hectic day concluded.

At the end of school, the idols were picked up by a massive black van. Well, they have a private van... on the other hand, I have my lovely bike!

Before I entered 3rd year, I was chaffeured. I almost had to beg to ride to school. But I'm so glad I did! The wind against my face, the wonderful scenery flying past and not minding what other people think for once... I was free. It was me heaven.

Speaking of heaven, I'll visit the local god - God of Earth. It wasn't a temple or shrine. Just a carved stone. I doubt anyone really pays it much attention. I stopped the bike and kneeled before it.

"God... I've got something terrible to report to you. Today this bastard, Natsume Hyuuga, transferred to my class. He gets on my every nerve! I pray that you can help me." Clapping my hands twice, I bowed and departed.

* * *

I arrived home to see Mother saying goodbye to a customer. She'd warned me: customers are precious. It's because of them we survive.

So I bowed at her and then proclaimed, "I'm back, Mother."

"Ah. How are things?"

"Good. Thank you for your concern."

"This is your daughter, Sakura-sensei?" gasped the lady customer, "She's gorgeous and well-mannered. What age are you?"

"Turning eighteen this year," replied my mother.

"Excuse me, but I have homework to do. Sorry," I excused myself quietly and let the two of them chat again. I sighed. Was this the way parent and child talk to each other. I entered through the back of the shop where my house was. It was quite big for a family of three - four, actually.

Jii-chan lives with us. Don't get me wrong: my grandfather died ages before I was born. Jii-chan has been there for me since I was born. He's been our gardener since he was young and married. Now he's divorced and never married again. Since he has no children, he treats me like his grand-daughter.

He also likes to hang out with my dad. They talk about everything whilst they play their cards and stuff like that during their free time. Speaking of my dad...

"Darling, welcome back!" he pounced on my from behind.

"Ah!"

"Did I scare you?" he chuckled.

"Dad, you are so childish..."

"So how was school today?" he asked as he took my bag from me and placed it on the shelf.

I groaned, "Don't even talk about it. It was such a hectic day!"

"How so?" he frowned.

"This new popular band joined our school. What's worse is that one of their members joined my class!"

"How is that bothersome?"

"Well, the bastard is called Natsume Hyuuga and he's just... annoys me! He is bad-mannered, obnoxious and orders me around like a slave!"

"Hm... Did you do as he asked?"

"Well... Yes... I'm the class president..."

"But you wouldn't do it if you were aren't willing."

"..." Was Dad not listening? He's a jerk! Why is he standing up for Hyuuga? I've been bullied!

"He must think you're kind."

"He has many fans to do that type of thing for him. I don't get why he has to pick on me. It's unfair!"

Then my dad gave a smug look before laughing, "You know, dear, boys sometimes bullies the girls they like."

D-dad? Did he just say... Is he implying Hyuuga likes me?! What the hell...

"That's impossible."

"Why not? You're the girl any guy would wish for."

Wow. Dad must not know about my situation in school. How I'm called Sakura-hime by everyone, how I'm the goody-two-shoes, how I've been hit by a stinking shoe...

"Well, I don't want to be liked by that guy. He's a plain bastard."

"One day, you'll regret ever saying that," Dad grinned.

Dad... you really are an idiot.

* * *

Every day I'm the first one in class. Due to my close location and position as class president, the janitors just decided to give me the key to the classroom.

But today, I'll let you take a guess to how was leaning against the classroom door, waiting.

"You have the key?"

"..." Yeah, so what?

"Try not to be so late if you have that responsibility."

Late? I'm the first one in school among the entire year group! He's annoying me in the morning as well. I can't let it get to me... I decided to ignore him and unlock the door. As usual, I placed my bag on my desk and headed over to the windows.

I always opened the windows first so that it wouldn't be too cold or too chilly. It's that moment when the students walk in and feel refreshed that you feel glad you did it. But Hyuuga... He's sleeping?

He placed a book over his face. I wonder what - ouch! This is what I get for not paying attention. I hit the corner of a desk with my waist.

"Oi. Are you doing that deliberately?"

"Huh?" You think I like to hurt myself? That I'm a masochist?!

"You're just making noise so that I'll help you right? Let me tell you something, I hate being a good guy. So don't bother."

Why you...

The door suddenly slammed open. Oh. It's Koko and Kitsu.

"Oh, hello Onee-chan! You're awfully early," Koko grinned.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here again?" glowered Hyuuga.

"No one has come to open the class door and we got bored," Koko shrugged.

"Do you want help, Onee-chan?" offered Kitsu.

"So you live close then, Onee-chan?" Koko inquired.

"Yes. By bike, it only takes fifteen miutes. And why are you all so early?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Hotaru-san thinks it's best if we don't cause a scene like last time in case there are casualities," explained Kitsu.

"She's like our mum," chuckled Koko, "She gets everything settled."

I smiled, "That reminds me, why is Dark in this school anyway?"

"Apparently, our head and the school principal were best friends in high school so... But we all live together so it's not a big bother," Koko grinned.

"Ah. You live together? Isn't that quite troublesome for you, Yome-san?"

"Don't call me Yome-san! Just call me Koko! And you can also call Kitsu by name. He doesn't really mind."

"A-alright..." I mumbled unsurely.

"Natsume, why aren't you saying anything?" Koko poked his arm repeatedly.

"You're so stubborn."

"What the hell does it have to do with you?" barked Hyuuga. Man, he's so rude.

"I see... You're shy in front of Onee-san! How are you getting along?"

"I have no interest in Miss. Old-fashioned," Hyuuga rolled his eyes.

"Onee-san isn't old-fashioned. She's an extremely pretty woman!" protested Kitsu. Aw. You are still so sweet.

"So she's your type then?" he raised a brow.

"I- I like girls like Onee-chan!" It's fine, Kitsu. No need to force yourself. I know I'm not exactly celebrity-worthy. "But even if I like her, there's no point!"

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"We aren't allowed to have love affairs. It's a Dark Law," he confessed. I felt really bad for them. It meant that even if they met the perfect girl, they couldn't pursue... Since they are celebrities... I understand your pain.

"What's the Dark Law?"

"It's rules that the band Dark have to keep. That was the ultimate one. The second is: not to do anything that may ruin Dark's rep." Ah... I understand. "Then the third one: not to join in other groups. Fourth is: don't betray your mates. And the last one... If any one of the above is broke, you are automatically kicked out of Dark."

"Wow... It's that strict?"

"It's so unfair! I really want to date someone!" moaned Koko.

"Have you had enough? Stop telling things to a stranger," Hyuuga scolded them.

Hey! That's mean. But valid. I'm not even that close with them. I met them just yesterday.

"Don't say that! I think Onee-san is very friendly. She's like our real Onee-san," Koko defended me. Thank you Koko. I think of you as my little brother too.

"I think so too," Kitsu added.

I guess idols aren't all that bad then. Not all bastards. I'm sure their fans were attracted to them because of their charm. Their cuteness and their kindness is soemthing they deserve unlike someone...

"Can you go now?" Hyuuga grimaced.

Onee-san wants to chat more with you too. But I'm afraid Hyuuga will explode and try to kill you. So to avoid any danger, I think you two should run along. But why is he so angry anyway?

"Get lost."

"Ah! The devil's back!" they cried again in their joking way, "Well then, Onee-chan, please watch out for Natsume!"

"Who need looking out?!" He stood up.

"Run! Bye Onee-chan!"

"Bye..."

Once they disappeared I noticed a pair of crimson eyes were glaring my way. "Don't get the wrong idea. You aren't anything to me - just an intruder."

What's wrong with him? When did I ever say I thought of him as anything to me? He's just a bastard.

* * *

Thank you for giving my story a go, you readers! And to:

**xNatsuMikanx**

**miki cherries**

**ilokero31**

**bloodelfprince1**

**Fairy Tail 777**

**sinables**

For liking this story!

**Lovesemoguys98**

**Millenium Snow**

**bloodelfprince1**

**kawaii-keki29**

**miki cherrie**

**xNatsumeMikanx**

For following this story!

**sinables**

For reviewing this story!

You guys all supported me in the first chapter and I can promise you I'll do my best until the very end. So I hope you stick with me!


	3. Misfortune turns into Fortune

5am, I got up.

Although the moment I got up I wanted to drop back to sleep, I forced myself to leave my nest of a bed. Today - no matter what - I have to be earlier than that bastard!

Since when was I so strong-willed? No matter. When I am the first one in class and opened all the windows, I'll sit at my desk with a victorious smile plastered on my face and wait for him... Haha! Natsume Hyuuga, just you wait...

6am, I was prepared. I hurried onto my beloved bike and cycled away. The more I thought about it, the more giddy I was. And the more giddy I was, the faster I went. Faster, faster, faster! At this rate, I'll be at school in ten minutes.

"Sakura-Onee-san!"

"Huh?" That sounds awfully familiar... It can't be...

Three metres in front of me was Dark's private van. Yep, Koko was the one sticking his head out of the window and waving at me. Damn, and I got up so early today... No no! I can still do this. They aren't far from me! Come on, go faster!

"Wow! Do your best, Onee-san!"

"You're full of energy today!" Kitsu cried to me.

You guys are so supportive. But I'll lose my concentrat - Oh no. I fell.

No... Why did I have to fall now? In front of Dark? In front of Natsume Hyuuga? I bet he's smirking to himself inside that van... Damn him.

I have to get up. (Why won't my legs move?)

The van has suddenly stopped up ahead. The door swung open... It's Hyuuga!

No, I can't look at him. He'll mock me. Damn, now my eyes are watery. You can't cry Mikan! You can't! Hold it in! Do your best!

"Oi!" Here he comes, don't cry!

"Are you alright?"

Don't act all nice! I know you'll just laugh at me then... Urgh. I don't even want to think about it.

"Why are you pulling that face? Are you hurt?"

"..." Why would I tell you? Get lost.

"Onee-chan! Are you alright?"

"Onee-chan, do you need first-aid?"

Oh. That must be Koko and Kitsu. I... I do! I hurt like hell!

"Hey, are you okay?"

That's a woman's voice. I don't recognise it... It must be their manager: Hotaru Imai. Her voice is really sweet. She must be a nice person.

"Natsume, is that your classmate?" another foreign voice yelled out.

"Her ankle is bleeding." Another one.

"Is the nurse's office open?" Wait, I know this one... Nogi-san! Wait, has everyone left the car? Finally, I looked up. Seven pairs of eyes gazed at me. I just stared back in a state of shock.

"Oi, can you stand?" Hyuuga asked.

What is wrong with you today? Are you just waiting to scorn me?

"I think she's become an idiot," a silver haired boy. Mochu or Youichi?

"Did she hit her head that hard?" grunted another.

"Mochu, will you stop being such a bastard?" scolded Imai-san. She turned to me, "Are you alright?"

Wherever there is a Natsume Hyuuga around, I'm completely fine! "I'm... I'm alright."

I can stand up myself... Wait, I'm floating. No, I'm being scooped up... Hyuuga?! Why is my heart beating so quickly? Please, slow down. Just beat at the normal slow pace, like you usually do.

"Koko, Kitsu, one of you go and take her bicycle to school," he commanded.

"Eh? But I can't cycle."

"Neither can I."

Natsume glared at them, "Then push it. Wasn't it you guys who kept yelling and made her fall?"

"A-alright..."

"N-no. I can still ride..." I mumbled. I can't show a weak side to them.

"Don't kid me on," scoffed Natsume. W-why are you glaring at me?! I just don't want to cause troule for you all.

"L-let me down... I- I can really walk myself..."

"You," he snarled, "Are so not cute."

* * *

How did this happen?

It was a little accident and somehow I've ended up in Natsume Hyuuga's arms. Being so close to him, I've noticed him. He was flawless. His skin was so perfectly soft. Does he wear make-up or something?

W-wait... No! I'm touching his face! But my hand won't listen...

"What are you doing?"

"I - I... I was just checking... if you were wearing make-up," I mumbled shyly. W-why did I even say it out loud?!

"..."

"You must just be born pretty... Haha..." Oh god. I'm acting like those brainless girls.

"Did you really hit your head?"

Properly not. I don't think so - Wait! Are you implying I've gone nuts?!

"Key."

"Huh?"

"What are you huh-ing for? We're at the classroom. Take out the key," he glared at me.

When did we get here?! Can Hyuuga fly? How can he carry me to school in such short time? Even so, I held out the key. W-what? Why is he still glaring at me? Didn't he tell me to take it out? Jeez...

"Do I look like I have three hands?"

Well... No.

"Open the door."

I will! But I'm too high up. You're carrying me. You don't have three hands, I don't have super stretchiness either!

Eh? I've suddenly been lowered down... He's kneeling!

"Hurry."

"Y-yes."

As I unlock the door, I heard the soft flutter of wings. The bird must be a hummingbird since it's going so quickly... But we're in a class. Oh gosh! It's my heart. Why...?

* * *

Once we got in, he placed me on my seat. Then he quietly headed over to the side to open the windows.

_'You're just making noise so that I'll help you right? Let me tell you something, I hate being a good guy. So don't bother.'_

The one who hates being sociable went to join a band.

The one who doesn't care went to help me the instant he got out of the car.

The one who doesn't like to help went to do my chores.

Natsume Hyuuga... You are one strange guy. I expected you to get out of the car and laugh... The you from yesterday isn't the same as today. If it weren't for your rude manners, I'd have thought you were kidnapped by aliens yesterday and they brainwashed you.

Unexpectedly, my eyes had travelled in his direction. Even as he opened the windows, he looked handsome. Oh no! He's headed my way and my chest has began to burn once more. Mikan, calm down...

"Lift your leg."

L-lift my leg?! I'm wearing a flipping skirt! Do you think it's really appropriate? Ah! Don't grab my leg!

"Put it here."

Oh. You mean put it on the desk...

He examined it for a while, then stated, "Blood's dried... Does it hurt?"

"..." Well, duh!

"Oi, you gone mute?"

"I..."

Before I answered him, Hyuuga left the classroom. Wait, he's back again.

"Let me see your ankle," he commanded. I complied silently. (Why?) He carefully dabbed a wet towel on my cut. Is that why he went outside? To dampen the towel?

"Hyuuga, were you - Ah! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I squealed. It really hurts. A lot.

"Does it really hurt?" he smirked.

What type of question is that?! I squealing in pain and tears are about to stream out of my eyes yet he asks me that...

"Are you doing that deliberately?"

"Huh?" he didn't even bother to lift his head.

"..."

"You think I want to inflict pain on you?" he raised a brow.

"W-well, you were smiling!" Don't deny it. I saw it!

"Who says I'm not allowed to smile?"

"When you smile, it's strange..."

"Strange?"

"Then... why were you smiling... back then?" I inquired.

"At your repetitive ow-ing," he replied shortly, "I thought you'd mask your emotions like you usually do."

He's laughing at my pain. What type of person does that?!

"You know you act like a robot."

Me? Robot?

"You always just stand there with the same look on your face. It's disturbing, really."

It's not like I want to... But I'm not allowed to go along with the others and enjoy 'high-school life' with them. I can't go and burst into fits of laughter. I can't run like a rabid dog down the corridors and go out with friends. I don't know how long I've yearned to just eat food outdoors. A hot dog or something. But I can't.

And who are you to judge Hyuuga? You glare at people most the time. (Well, me anyway.) I've been told by my mother: the moment I leave my room, I have to give out a perfect image and never shatter it. But I don't want that. I never did.

"You... You..." I mumbled. What's wrong with him? He has this pained expression - almost. Am I giving out a cold glare unintentionally?

Wait. Why is he stretching his hand towards me? Keep away. I'll bite!

Oh... Tears... He wiped them away.

"You're just a crybaby; I won't apologize or anything."

Why? Suddenly. all the rage I built up dispersed. What's this fluttering feeling that's replacing it? Then I heard the pattering of feet racing down the corridors. I don't really think I have to guess...

"Onee-chan!"

Koko and Kitsu. By the looks of it, they must've put away my bike. Hyuuga's expression changed dramatically. From his pitiful one to a cold one.

"It looks like it hurts..."

"It's all your fault! You were the one yelling and caused her to fall," Koko blamed Kitsu.

"Hey! Weren't you yelling too?"

The two became to argue. It's a good thing they came seconds later, or else they'd have seen me crying. Remembering how Hyuuga had brushed away my tears, I flushed.

"Will you both shut up? What are you doing here?" growled Hyuuga.

"Oh. We came to check on Onee-chan."

"We were worried."

"Well, she's still alive. So get out."

"Why are you kicking us out?" Koko scowled.

"Onee-chan," Kitsu turned to me, "What were you doing so early?"

"Um..." I bit my lip. I couldn't tell them what I originally planned - it had gone terribly wrong. My victory failed.

"Did you want to open the door for Natsume?" Kitsu urged.

"..."

How do you expect me to answer when he (Hyuuga) is right over there?!

"Haven't you two done enough? Just apologize to her already and leave," Hyuuga demanded.

"We want to, but our class is locked. Can't we just hang out here for a while?" Koko groaned in frustation.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you two take the piss out of me," he glared at them, "I'm already pissed over the top."

"..."

Isn't that a bit extreme? But it seemed to work. The both of them just stared. Abruptly, Koko started to laugh. Did he get scared? Nervous laughter perhaps?

"Kitsu, let's go," Koko shoved him out the door.

"Why?"

"Natsume doesn't want us to disturb him, get it?"

"Disturb?"

"You idiot!" Koko slapped him on the shoulder, "We're the third wheel!"

Oh my god... What did you just say Koko? Hey, Hyuuga, this would be a good time to tell them off... You're just standing there motionlessly with your ams crossed. What is that supposed to mean? Argh...

* * *

Finally, the school seemed to have settled. Things quietened down and I was almost certain that our last year would pass fine. Although these people are crazed fans, they aren't stupid enough to trash their senior year.

They seemed to be used to the presence of Dark - on the second day. But compared to the first day, it was a ton better. Hyuuga could barely leave the classroom and his lunch had to be brought over by Nogi-san. The moment I thought about how bad it would be if he needed the toilet, I felt bad for him.

"Sakura-hime."

It's Jinno-sensei again. I wonder what it is this time. Class has ended and I'm pretty sure I did not daydream this time...

"Collect the forms I gave everyone and hand it in to the staff room," he ordered.

"Yes."

I'd happily help the teachers. It's not like I have anything better to do...

"Oi."

Damn, it's Hyuuga.

"Y-yes? W-what... what is it?"

"Stop stammering," he glowered.

"..." Why does he love to get on my nerves?

"Are you going to help Jin-jin?" he questioned.

"Uh huh," I muttered. Can't I?

"Didn't you tell him your ankle's hurt?"

"Um..." Well, what's the point? It's kind of like begging for pity. It's something I won't do!

"Stop acting a teacher's pet," he sighed.

So you want me to beg and accuse me of being a kiss-up? You jerk!

"It's not like that."

In his eyes, I must be so robotic, servant, TP girl.

"You should've rejected him and told him it's not convenient for you today."

"But he trusts me to - "

"Besides you, there are people who are willing to do these things too," he glared at me.

What's wrong with him? He's all flustered and annoyed because I want to help the teacher. Seriously? Well, too bad. I don't care. I want to do it and I will. So I stood up -

"Sit down," he commanded.

"..." His glare was a little creepy so I decided to let this time go. I just sat down. Then he rose out of his seat and headed to the front. W-what are you doing?

"Pass the forms forward!"

The rowdy class suddenly silenced. (Why do I feel like this has happened many times before?) He's trying to help me?

"Hurry up!" he snarled.

Automatically, the class did as they were told. That was pretty strange. They never really do... As soon as the forms were neatly stacked up on the teacher's desk, Hyuuga collected it and headed out the door.

Me. Stunned.

* * *

This is so strange. I mean, first day he's all mean to me. The next thing, he'd saved me from a raging mob and said: 'You owe me one.'

Now today, he'd helped me. I expect it all to end soon. But...

Lunch time, I recieve a kick to my chair.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Huh?"

"It's a simple question. Do I really need to repeat?" he glared.

Actually, it's because it's such a simple question that I'm confused. Why are you asking me?

"Stop running around. Ruka and I are going to the cafeteria - might as well buy yours on the way," he shrugged.

"W-why?"

Are you sure you weren't abducted by aliens last night Hyuuga? Or do you perhaps have an identical twin brother whom you share all your memories with?

"Natsume." This time, it was Ruka waiting by the door. "Let's go."

I watched as he headed off with his friend. Isn't he being overly friendly?

'_You know, dear, boys sometimes bully the girls they like.' _

"Haha... No way, right?"

But my heart began to beat like: Doki, doki.

* * *

Hyuuga brought me some bread and milk. When I was about to pay him back:

"Did I care just to get money?" he muttered.

So I shoved the money back into my purse quietly. Once class started, my emotions got even more messed up. I only listened to sixty percent - no. Not even that. I probably litened fifty percent.

Why is this happening to me?! But time ticked away and finally it was home time.

"Bye Natsume-kun."

"Natsume-kun, see you tomorrow."

All the girls greeted him as they dismissed. They all had this sparkle in their eyes. But no matter what, Hyuuga just had one cold reply:

"Hn."

I didn't look at him though - just listened as he packed up his school bag. I wondered if he would say anything to me. But he just left the classroom casually. Idiot. What was I waiting for?

I did the regular check around the classroom after everyone left - which only takes about two minutes. But due to the pain in my ankle, I limped around for five whole minutes. I continued like that out the halls. It was silent. Everyone left quite early today... Once I got to the top of the stairs, I gulped. Three whole flights. If I slip, I'll definitely end up in hospital.

"Hold up."

Someone up above is calling. It's a ghost... It must be... "W-who's there?!"

My gosh, it's Hyuuga! I thought he left ages ago.

"You can't even recognize my voice?"

"..."

He came down and raised a brow at me. "You are really slow. I could crawl and still be faster than you."

"W-why... I..." No words managed to form properly.

"You can walk on your own? Or do you need to be carried?"

"Eh?!" Did he seriously just offer?

"Why since you want to do it by yourself," he shrugged and began to head down. He grabbed my arm, "Just don't fall."

I don't even properly recall how I got down those stairs but I did. I'm so confused! Hyuuga was supposed to be long gone! Why is he suddenly back? Did he wait for me? I'm dizzy...

We reached the car park - where my bike was - and he took my bag.

"Get on, I'll take you."

"Eh?" You mean take me home? You're an idol! I'm a girl! Do you know this will cause big rumours?! Plus, do you even know how to ride a bike? Your legs are super long...

"Hyuuga-san... can you ride a bike?" I asked out of concern.

"... Are you doubting me?" he glared.

"N- no." Just in case you were like Koko and Kitsu...

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that... Won't it be annoying to be seen?"

He was lost in thought for two minutes. Then he stared at my chest. W-wait a minute. What is he staring at?!

"Give me your scarf," he demanded, "Are you deaf? I don't like repeating myself."

"O-okay..." I handed over the scarf wrapped around my neck. He folded the scarf a few times and wrapped it around his nose and mouth.

"..." I am speechless. Hyuuga... you look so stupid! "Pfft..."

He stared at me, "What are you laughing at?"

"N-nothing..." You look like a thief! How can I not laugh at you?!

"Don't waste time. Get on."

I glanced at him one last time before getting on. Did I see correctly? His face was definitely tinted red...

* * *

Somehow, I felt very safe behind Hyuuga. I clung onto him and his broad shoulders seemed to protect me. Of course, it was weird but still...

"Which way?" he asked.

"Right," I pointed out.

He wordlessly followed my instruction. "Stop dazing off and lead the way."

Does he have eyes at the back of his head? How did he know I was dazing off? "At the bakery, take another right."

"Hn."

To think I doubted his cycling skills. He's quite amazing. We're going quite quick. I wonder why Koko and Kitsu can't cycle...

From the bakery, I saw the Auntie who I - out of habit - greeted, "Hello Auntie."

She just stared wide-eyed at me. W-what? Is there something on my - ?

"Ah!"

"What is it?" inquired Hyuuga.

"N-nothing."

How could I have forgotten Hyuuga? Damn it. Now Auntie has seen I weirdo burglar-type boy taking me home. This is bad. Will she tell Mother?

"Next?"

"My house is nearby..." I wasn't really lying. I just had a corner and then go straight ahead. It's just that the closer I am to home, the more people will recognize me. I already have to explain and discuss with Auntie in hope she won't blabber away.

"Um..." I tugged his blazer.

"What?"

"Here is fine."

"Is your house here?"

"It's... It's close by... so - Ah!"

What? Don't suddenly stop the bike! I could've fallen off (again)!

"You're scared of getting caught?"

Wow... so clever Hyuuga... You're right.

"What? You aren't allowed to be in relationships either?"

Bingo. You're good...

"Alright. I'll stop here," he jumped off the bike.

"W-wait. How do you plan on getting home?"

"Believe it or not, this world has a useful vehicle called a 'taxi'. You know about it?" he rolled his eyes. "Just watch yourself. And... hand over your key."

"Huh?"

"Stop huh-ing. It's annoying. Tomorrow, I'll open the door. Don't bother trying to rush to school."

I feel like I've misunderstood him... He's been caring for me a lot and being so understanding. But opening the door is my responsiblity.

"Hand it over."

"Yes."

Damn, I've got no willpower left. I pulled out the key out of my pocket. He snatched the key out of my hand and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I cried after him.

"What is it this time?"

"S-scarf..." If he went home like that, Koko and Kitsu would go non-stop about it.

He tugged it off and handed it to me. As I received it, I noticed something. His face was still bright red.

"Hyuuga-san... So you can get embarrassed as well," I stated.

"Shut up," he glared, "Just go home."

I never thought I'd get to see that side of him. He turned around once more...

"Hyuuga-san."

"What?! Are you not going to let me go home?"

"No... Can I ask you a question?"

"You did." But his eyes didn't leave me. I took it as a sign to continue.

"Today... Why are you so nice to me today?" I asked but the instant I did, I wanted to take it back. It sounded like I didn't want him to be. "W-wait. If you don't want to answer, then don't."

"Don't misunderstand. Don't take this as a sign that I'm courting you."

That's never really occurred to me. My brain stopped functioning for a second to understand what he was blubbering about.

"I just felt like it today... You," he smirked, "Just count yourself lucky. Your misfortune turned into good fortune."

"Um... Okay."

I knew the meaning behind those words: good days won't last long.

* * *

With the scarf thing, the story actually means like the ribbon on japanese uniforms. I want to thank you very much. Personally, I want to go to every individual reader and say it but you're reading now, so: **Thank you!**

To save space, I will just talk to you reviewers first:

XDestined AngelX : Thank you for enjoying my first two chapters! And for your review!  
ToriChuck : Um... Each chapter is _very _long so I cut a lot of it down - because it's not relevant. But it's ten chappies! Great to see you again!  
myangelsimmortal : I WILL! Thank you for reviewing!  
gabsterela : Thank you very much!  
mooshy3712 : Thank you! Please keep reading!  
sinables : Thanks for your second review! I hope you liked this one!  
K-chan's Kisses : Thank you! I think this story relate to lots of people - certainly me. So thank you for sharing! I hope you liked this!

And to all my amazing followers, **Thank you!**

I can't put all you guys in but I've noticed a few of you from before... Thanks for returning! Or shall I say welcome back! And to the newcomers, welcome! I hope you enjoy your time here.

And the favorites... I don't know how to express my thanks! **Thank you! **I'm so honoured I've made it to one of your favorites! No pressure ;)


	4. Which One is the Real Him?

Because my key has been taken away, I could've easily slept for longer... It's just that I can't. It's almost physically impossible. Or is it I want to be the first in class to see him...?

For the first time ever, I only thought about one person for the entire night. I denied it so many times and then found I just thought more about him. Then I couldn't explain this strange bubbly feeling. And do you know what the worst thing is?

I can't talk to anyone about it.

At that moment, I felt so alone. Shouldn't a girl my age have a lot of friends? Yet I... I only want someone I could phone up and tell them whatever I want - share my worries, express my emotions.

My life seems so bitter... I entered the school and quietly headed to my classroom. The moment I saw the windows opened, I knew he was already there. And he was. Just leaning on his chair with a book plastered over his face.

Not wanting to disturb his 'nap', I noiselessly dropped my bag and sat down. The only sound was coming from him. His slow and steady breaths. Of course, then I felt my chest twist like a viper trying to constrict my heart. Suddenly, I felt a jab from my back.

"Huh?"

A pair of glittering crimson eyes stared at me, "Why are you in so early?"

"Um..."

"You really don't slack off."

That is correct. I've never really slacked off at all.

"Is your foot alright?"

"Yes. Thank you very much for your concern."

"All you need to say is 'thank you', idiot."

"O-okay." He must think I'm really strange... "Hyuuga-san, um - "

"Stop talking." He fell back to his chair, "I need to sleep."

"Ah. S-sorry."

So he's gone back to being the cold, heartless, won't-care-less Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

One of our school's policy is that in senior year, you can't exactly have a free period. You have this... club time. But some people prefer it as their self-study time. So you basically get a choice bewteen the two.

Throughout high school, I've gone to the 'Classical Literature' club. Narumi-sensei is a great teacher so I didn't quit no matter how boring the lectures may be. Plus the class is full of guys and barely any girls - not that there are many members of this club...

It's understandable. The school offers many clubs: dance, electronics, music, computing, DJ, etc. With these up as competition, I doubt the Classical Literature would be popular. Of course it isn't. But for Narumi-sensei, it's fine!

"Natsume-kun, what club will you join?"

"Our school has a lot of clubs that will suit you, you know?"

After class, tons of girls just came barging up and blabbering on about their club activities, trying to lure him in. They are just non-stop. They spew rubbish all over the place. And they are so noisy! However, Hyuuga did not reply a single word.

Don't idols usually treasure their fans?

Is he just acting cool? Being too proud? Or just plain stupid? What does this have to do with me again?

Oh yes, Classical Literature. That classroom is pretty far, I better go now so I won't be late. I wonder if Narumi-sensei dug up some old script we've never heard of. It's happened a few times. Some times I doubt he knows what he's reading...

"Ah!"

As I left my chair, I felt a tug on my skirt. Alright. Who is this sexual harasser?! (Well, who else could it be?)

"Yes, Hyuuga-san?" All the fans' eyes were on me. They looked furious. Damn you Hyuuga, for tugging my skirt in front of everyone!

"What club are you in?"

"Huh?" I just gapped at him. But his eyes gave that 'it's such a simple question, I won't repeat it' look.

"Classical Literature," I answered, regaining my posture (and my jaw).

He raised a brow. "Such a boring club?"

"Um..." Well, of course you'd expect me to be in such a club. Got something to say?

"Is there lots of people?"

"Not really..."

"Do you slack off?"

Sorry, but Narumi-sensei is extremely strict when it comes to classical literature. So no.

"Natsume-kun, you can't be planning on joining such a boring club," whined one of his fans.

"No way! Please, Natsume-kun~"

They are really annoying. But don't worry. Hyuuga isn't the type to join a club like Classical Literature.

"Do you need to prepare anything?" he asked.

I stiffened. It couldn't be... But I just shook my head, "No."

Please don't! Don't scare me! You don't look like someone who would be interested in Classical Literature...

"Then let's go," he stood up.

Damn.

* * *

I feel like someone is targeting me... That's probably all the fans glaring daggers at me. I'm begging you just don't disturb me. Don't put thumbtack in my shoes or stick chewing gum on my desk. I'm innocent! I didn't even ask him.

I know it's policy that you can't switch clubs but it's only once a week! Please bear with it.

But I'm warning you know Hyuuga, if you are serious abou joining you can't regret it. Because you can't quit and - Oh no, everyone is really staring. Will I become a shoe target again?

"Is the room far?" he asked casually as if he wasn't being adored by most the girls in the school.

"You know... you can still go back if you want. I mean the policy is that you can't leave the club until the end of the year so..."

"What about it? You don't want me to join?"

"..." Stop glaring at me Hyuuga! I was just warning you!

"How far are we?"

"We're close..." I mumbled. I don't get him. Yesterday he was all nice and now he's causing so much trouble... He's like my unlucky star!

Soon we were at the classroom and Narumi-sensei hurried to greet me.

"Sakura-hime, we were expecting you! Huh?" he turned to the person beside me. He seemed extremely surprised. Not only him, all the boys just stared - all the girls must have left.

"Um... Hyuuga-san wants to join... the Classical Literature club," I explained.

"Really? You are very welcome," he smiled at his new student. He looks like he's about to tear up from his excitement. I mean, the boy that everyone wants in their clubs has joined his.

Since the club is so small, we just sit around in a semi-circle with Narumi-sensei at the middle. I decided to seat myself next to Yuu Tobita: the class president of class 3-4. Then Hyuuga was on my other side.

"Sakura-hime," he greeted, "Do you want to introduce our new member?"

"Um..." Seriously, Tobita-san? It's not like you don't know these famous celebrities. I mean, even I know now. "You can talk to him yourself, Tobita-san. I'm sure he doesn't mind." I tried to put it kindly.

"O-okay... Hyuuga-san?" mumbled Tobita.

"..."

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hey, Hyuuga. Can't you hear Tobita is kindly trying to welcome you into our club? Fine. I'll help.

"Hyuuga-san, this is Tobita-san," I introduced.

But he gave me an evil look. It looks like I've killed his entire family or something. Really? I'm just being nice.

"I didn't come to make friends," he snapped.

Even though he delivered it to me, it felt liked it was meant for the entire class. But the class only has like a dozen students, how would befriending them make a huge difference?

"Hyuuga-san," I whispered to him, "If you say that, everyone will think you're anti-social."

He glared at me, "Coming from a girl who doesn't even have friends to go to the toliet with, you're pretty convincing."

"..."

I'm sure that's sarcasm. How rude can he be?! Fine! I'll just leave you be.

* * *

Today, Narumi-sensei chose this poem to share with us.

It's about the poet being married. She was heartbroken because her newlywed husband had to go off on a long journey. She put her insecurity into this expressive poem.

I think it's beautiful; I'm just worried Hyuuga will fall asleep.

Luckily, he wasn't. He just... emotionless, I guess. I ended up looking at him more than I expected. Like that, the class ended. Once Narumi-sensei dismissed us, Hyuuga got up quickly.

"Sakura-hime," called Tobita.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, but did you take down the notes for last session?" he asked.

"I did."

"I lost mine. Do you mind if I borrow yours and copy it?"

"No problem. It's here," I grabbed the notes from my folder.

"Thanks."

Then he began to scribble down my notes. I sat down. The notes I took were pretty long so I estimated that Tobita would take a while.

"Sakura-hime," he indicated to one of the words on my notes, "Is this how you write this in kanji?"

I leaned in closer to him, "Hm... It's missing a dot, here." I pointed it out for him.

"And what does it mean?"

"A little cup - like a drinking cup," I answered.

"Oh, I see."

Tobita, are you alright? You're the brightest of the lot and this is stuff from last week.

"Sakura-hime, you're very clever. Once Narumi-sensei has said something, you seem to instantly remember," he complimented.

Thanks but you don't know that I go home every day and just revise what I've learnt. I didn't come to this club to waste time - I honestly like this Classical Literature club.

"I just remembered. Sakura-hime, there's a Classical Literature lecture by a poet. I've got two tickets and I was wondering..."

"Oi. Are you done yet?" called Hyuuga.

Oh my gosh! He has to quit scaring me. I thought he'd left already. What's he doing?

"Um... Well... I was..." Tobita stammered.

That's it. I've got to teach this manner-less bastard a lesson! "Hyuuga, you are - Ah!"

Before I could continue, he'd pulled me away from my seat beside Tobita.

"You bastard, if you even lost your notes, how do you expect to do anything else right?" he growled.

"Eh..." Tobita paled.

"Hyuuga-san!" That's going over the top. Tobita has been in this club the whole of high school. Saying he's not done anything right? That's plain rude.

"There's an invention in this world called a 'camera'. Heard of it?"

"O-of course," Tobita replied feebly.

"Then get one. I'll pay."

"Eh?!" I gapped at him. But he'd dragged me away.

* * *

"Hey... Hey... Hey!" I cried.

But Hyuuga wouldn't listen. What is with his anger problem?

"Hyuuga-san!"

He halted and turned toawrds me. He was truly angry. His crimson eyes flared like flames and they glared right at me.

"You... That was very rude... of you..." I mumbled. Somehow I was thrown off track. I am supposed to be angry with this guy!

"..."

No answer. Do you know that's really freaky? It's frightening how you're silently raging.

"Tobita-kun has been in the Classical Literature club for ages... You shouldn't speak like that to him..."

"..."

Just speak! If... If you tell me why you got angry, I might forgive you.

But he didn't even attempt to open his mouth. We stared at each other for a while and the atmosphere got tenser every second.

"Hyuuga-san - "

"That bastard was hitting on you."

"Eh?"

Ok... So he opens his mouth, but that comes out... What the heck? Tobita? Asking me out?

"Lost notes? How subtle," he rolled his eyes.

I just don't get it. So what if he wants to date me? Seriously, what about it? It's strange. Why does he care so much anyway?

"Do you really hate me that much, Hyuuga-san?"

"..." No answer: confirmation.

"What is it about me that you can't look past? That I act like a robot? Fake?"

"..."

"If you hate me so much then why'd you follow me to Literature Club? Why... why were you suddenly so nice yesterday?"

"..." For goodness sake, just say something!

"Don't you think you're acting really strange - acting like a busybody?"

My eyes are burning. No, I can't cry. Absolutely not.

"If you're just bullying me, please stop."

I know it sounds mean but it's what I think inside. He's jusy being mean. But why? I didn't do anything against him?

Or is it... Because I'm not one of his fans? Because I don't fawn over him or squeal everytime he walks by? If so, that just too cruel...

Damn it! The tears... they've fallen.

"Please stop these kind of things and just stay away from me!"

With that yelled out, I wiped my tears in one swipe and pushed him aside. Ignoring the stinging in my leg, I continued to run down the halls. I don't think I've ever sprinted down the corridors like this. And this was all because of Natsume Hyuuga - who only entered my life for a few days.

* * *

When the school bell rang, Hyuuga packed his bag and headed off instantly, as usual. I waited for everyone to leave for the final check then shut the windows, as usual.

I feel so downhearted... Tomorrow. What will I do tomorrow? Face him directly?

Oh! Tomorrow is Saturday! I won't have to be at school. That's good. I'll have two days to rest my leg. What am I talking about? Mikan Sakura does not just give up. I have to do my best at everything!

Mum is right: getting involved with boys too early is just a pain.

Within these few days, I've almost been driven to insanity! (Too far?) Everytime I go close to him, my chest thumps painfully but I obviously don't feel sick yet I find breathing difficult. This feeling is horrid.

After today's commotion, he should stay away. That's should be good... But why do I feel so upset at that thought as well? Am I perhaps really ill?

* * *

Peacefully resting at home for two days, it's Monday once again.

Although I got up early, I lounged around so much that by the time I got to school, half the class was there already. This is my first time being 'late' although not that type of late.

"What's wrong, Sakura-hime?" Ogasawara ran up to me, her face full of concern. "I thought you might take the day off today. Do you feel alright?"

"I... It's nothing," I answered half-heartedly. I might actually be sick. Thanks for the concern though.

"Em, Sakura-hime?"

"Yes?"

Her voice dropped down to a low mutter, "What happened bewteen you and Natsume-kun?"

"Huh?"

Um... What are you indicating? I... don't understand.

"You and him seems to have 'that'..."

What? Seriously, please explain clearly because I honestly do not understand.

"Are you two..."

"What?"

"Anna-chan said that when she got here, Natsume-kun was sitting in the class... When did you two switch jobs?"

"Um... That.." Damn, what do I say?

"Also, why did Natsume-kun go to Literature Club with you? When did you guys get so close?"

"Close?" I almost jumped from shock, "No, no, no. We're not close. It's not what you think. I... I just gave him the key, since he comes early to school every day. So... And the club was just his sudden interest. Me and him are no way close."

"..."

Ogasawara-san, please don't look at me like that! I didn't lie. We're not close. In fact, he can't look at me. He thinks I'm like a robot... He hates me.

"Really? Everyone's talking about the two of you."

"Huh?"

I've become part of a rumor? Gossip? The loner of the class is gonna be eaten up alive! But Ogasawara-san, please don't hate me! Although we don't know each other that well, I thought we could become good friends.

"Ogasawara-san, please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" she frowned, "Sakura-hime, no one hates you."

"..."

No one hates me? Is she just comforting me? Perhaps it's just her manners?

"Why would anyone hate you? All the time, you've been the most reliable one in the class. You just do things perfectly."

"Ogasawara-san..."

"You never get angry. You aren't pushy and very courteous to everyone. You aren't gossipy and doesn't blurt out everything to the teachers. We all really like you!"

"..." I froze. That is the first time anyone has given their opinon of me... Thank you. Am I really appreciated that much? Am I of importance?

"I'm being honest. We just don't know how to approach you, because you're really... well-mannered. With such a good student, the pressure's a bit much. I was worried that you might think I was really rude."

"No, I've never thought that!" I cut in, "I'm actually quite jealous. I can't laugh loudly like yuou guys, talk about guys or idols yet I want to go out shopping with you all and such."

I always thought acting like a good obedient student was the right way to go. But instead, I've given my classmates pressure and I've floated away.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't know..."

"You see, it's like that. Why are you actually so nice? At a time like this, you should just laugh. Then say: I understand now!"

"Ogasawara-san..."

"Well if you don't mind," she grinned darkly, "I'll lead you down the wrong road."

"Huh?"

Wrong... road?

* * *

An entire day, I didn't encounter Hyuuga.

It's good though. We don't encounter each other anyway but today it was entirely... Ah! What am I saying? Am I hoping we will encounter?

Why am I being so strange today? Well thank goodness, school has ended. And we have not even looked at each other. That's a good thing, right?

"Sakura-hime!" Ogasawara yelled out, "I'll wait for you."

"Huh?" She does know that I wait until everyone is gone, right?

"Didn't I say I was going to lead you down the wrong road. Well, I'm taking you!" she grinned.

I hope she isn't meaning anything that's against the law. If my mother heard about a Sakura doing that... It'll be worse than death.

"O-ogasawara-san... w-where exactly will you be taking me?" I stammered nervously.

"Why are you so afraid? We're just going to do some shopping."

Oh! Now that you mentioned it, I haven't even gone shopping with anyone other than family...

"But I have to go home." Mum will kill me if I'm not home on time.

"Can't you talk to your parents? Say the teachers need your help or something...?"

You want me to lie?

"You rarely lie so your parents will believe you," she continued.

"I-it's not that... I have a fear... of doing things like that," I answered softly.

She gapped at me as if I had just turned into stone.

"B-but! I can discuss with my mother and maybe we could go out during the weekend."

"I guess it'll have to be like that then..." she sighed.

Oh no! Please don't give up on me, Ogasawara! "I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

A few days later, I requested it from Mother.

"Please let me go shopping with my classmate," I bowed down with my head low on the tatami mat and my knees shaking.

Come on, Mother! I'm already seventeen, eighteen yet I don't have a friend! Pity me!

"You met a friend who likes to fool around?" she frowned.

"No - not at all!" I hurried to explain, "Ogasawara is a really good student. In fact, she's on the top 20 list alongside me."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Mother, I would never (and won't dare to) lie to you."

She stared at me as if examining me. Then blurted out another set of questions, "You have never askee to go out with friends, why now?"

"Because when I have problems, I want to discuss them with friends," I replied truthfully.

"if you have problems, you can speak to me."

"..." You're joking, right?

"Hey," Dad who had remained silent suddenly spoke up, "Why not let her go? Mikan is a good girl and won't do anything bad while she's out. Unless you don't trust how you've raised her?"

Dad... I love you!

"Yuka, how do you suppose Mikan is supposed to take per the business if she can't even go out with friends? If you can't even go with friend properly, how can she speak with customers?"

Mum is wavering. I can tell! I seriously love you Dad. This is the first time I've seen you under this type of light. I'm so moved!

"You know she needs friends. Weren't you her ageShen you make some of you're closest friends?"

I want to applaud my dad.

"Mikan," Mother demanded.

"Yes."

"You won't do anything to tarnish the family name?"

"Absolutely not!" I swear on my life!

"... fine. But you have to be back by dinner time."

"Yes. Thank you so much Mother."

I did it! Finally... Finally, I can go shopping with Ogasawara! I'm so excited!

* * *

Thank you guys so much as usual! I know it's been a long time but I'm really glad I made it back. With school and all I hope to continue this steadily! And also that your school life may be like Mikan's. Do your best!

sinables - You are good. But please continue to read it! I'm extremely grateful for your support! (Bow!)

ToriChuck - Why wouldn't I acknowledge you?! Please continue to read this story and enjoy it!

K-chan's Kisses - You enjoyed the ending? That's good. I hope you look forward to the next one as well!

mooshy3712 - Thank you for appreciating it! I hope you keep reading.

0 - Thank you! I will do my best so you can enjoy the rest of this story!

kelly - Thank you for bookmarking it! Hope you enjoy this!


	5. Mysterious Encounter

_Saturday, Harajuku._

Embracing the excitement, Ogasawara and I came to the girl's shopping haven - Takeshita.

It's strange. The me who lives in Tokyo, this is my first time here. This narrow 400m street filled with many special shops scared me a little. What scared me a little more was...

Everyone was in fancy dress.

After a hour shopping here, Ogasawara took me to Omotesando. I've been here before but that was with my parents. We come here every Christmas to eat at a family restaurant. Now that I think about it, my life seem to revolve around my parents with no one else's existence.

"Over here!" yelled Ogasawara.

What? Did you find gold? Why are you running so fast?

"It's this shop!" She began to drag me closer to a boutique. "Girls love shopping here. The clothes are cute and the prices are alright... Look at that dress!"

"..."

Aren't you a little hyper? But is this the way a normal eighteen year old acts?

"Let's go in."

"Alright."

The boutique was quite small with only a few aisle for us to fit in. Bunches of girls were in there too. They sounded like they were bickering. Or maybe that's just how they chat. Like a flock of birds.

"Sakura-hime, wear this!"

"..."

Please don't call me Sakura-hime here. And you want me to wear that flowery dress? Uh...

"I don't need new clothes," I excused. And have you seen what I'm wearing? My mother doesn't allow me to wear skirt that show my thighs.

"Just buy it as a souvenir then. Every time you look at it, then you'll remember this day," she grinned as she held it up for me.

Fine. I'll get a souvenir but...

"Not this dress please," I sighed. I'd look like a Christmas tree.

"But you'll just buy an indifferent dress. You have to get something that stands out. Trust me, go change."

She shoved it at me and then pushed me into a changing room. Honestly, even when I was in there, I struggled. I've never even tried on these type of clothes, but since Ogasawara was so enthusiastic that I don't want to disappoint her.

Fine, I'll change.

"Ogasawara-san, is there no bottom part?"

"Like trousers?" she called to me.

"Yeah."

"It's a dress, silly!" she giggled.

But it's so short?

"N-no... It hardly even covers my thighs," I stuttered.

"It's fine! Hurry up and come out."

"B-but..."

"Come on. Some people are waiting for this changing room," she urged.

I'm sorry. I must be causing her trouble... alright. For the sake of our friendship, here I go! Ogasawara -

She's just staring at me, wide-eyed. It's strange, isn't it? I knew it.

"I'll go back and - "

"No! It's gorgeous!" she squealed.

"Huh?"

"Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous!"

Seriously? I look like a walking cherry blossom tree. Are you just kidding me on?

"Come on, try on these shoes too!"

Are you a magician? How can you suddenly make a pair of sandals appear?

She attacked my feet and tightened the strap before moving back to examine her masterpiece.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, just pretty!" she cheered.

I'm stupid, stupid, stupid, just stupid then. Ogasawara, are you sure you aren't high?

"Hair down!"

"Huh?"

Unprepared, Ogasawara managed to pull out my bobble.

"Holy crap..."

Isn't that a bit... extreme? But even those two people who were supposed to use my changing room are staring at me. I must look _really _strange!

"It looks really good," one of them complimented.

"It gives off a good feel as well," the other agreed.

"Then it's settled," Ogasawara smiled as she clasped her hands together, "Let's go pay."

"W-what?" You want me to buy a set of clothes I can only sneakily wear inside of my room? If Mother sees this...

"But I can't wear this home, Ogasawara-san," I explained.

"Whoever said you'd wear it home?" she gave a sly smile. "Do you think I came out of the house looking like this? Ha!"

I blanked out. Ogasawara... is a two-faced person?!

But if anyone who recognizes me, sees my like this... It'll be my downfall. Just like that time with the Auntie from the bakery... Ever since she saw me with Hyuuga, we have not said a single word to each other.

Speaking of Hyuuga, my heart tightened.

We haven't even looked at each other this week and yesterday, he didn't attend Classical Literature. I was the one who asked him to stay away but why do I feel... so...empty?

"Have you gone to NHK Studio Park?" Ogasawara suddenly asked.

Park? There's a park?

"It's part of the studio open to the public that you can see idol doing recordings!"

"Really?"

Idols like Natsume? (Why am I still thinking about him?)

"Are you interested?"

"Hm..."

Ogasawara, you have managed to get me to wear such a dress and you're asking me if you have convinced me to go to the NHK Studio Park? ... Why not? Why not waste some money for tickets and visit this studio? But... Why is there so many children here?

"Ogasawara-san, why is there so many little children here?" I whispered in a low tone.

"Because they go in free," she answered.

Oh. That's why.

"Screen 7 will be filming, everyone is permitted to watch but please remain silent," announced the worker.

"Come on then, let's go to Screen 7!" Ogasawara grinned.

"Sure."

I only paid a little money and I managed to watch a filming? Self-reminder: Must bring Dad with me next time.

"Number 7... Where is it?"

We had wandered for a while looking for this screen but it seemed to have vanished.

"There's a number 6 and 8 but where'd 7 go?" I muttered.

"Sakura-hime, do you think that worker was kidding us on?"

"...Probably not."

"Well, screen 8 has a lot of noise. Why not go in and ask?" she suggested.

"Is that alright? The people inside are working..."

"Doesn't matter."

So we are just going to barge in?

"How about we knock before we enter?"

"Knock?" she raised a brow at me.

Why are you staring surprisingly at me like that? Knocking is part of manners.

"Sakura-hime, you really do live in another dimension," she sighed.

What? So aliens can't have manners either?

"If the people in there are really working, then the knocking would distrupt them more than us sneaking in and asking for directions."

... Well when you put it that way... Let's open the door!

But when we entered, this bulky man just glared at us.

"Why are you so late? Are you _that _popular?"

"Huh?"

What are you talking about? Are you sure you didn't mistaken us? We are just visitors - Ah! Where are you dragging me to?

Ogasawara, save me!

* * *

"She's here. She's here."

The man pushed me inside whilst Ogasawara hurriedly chased up.

"Sir, we're not - " she attempted to explain our situation but the man just growled.

"You're just a one-shot model and yet you can be so late for a recording?"

Sir, I'm not some model. I'm just a normal high school girl.

"Please let her go," Ogasawara pleaded, "Sakura-hime is - "

"Hime?" he scoffed, "That still doesn't give you any right to be late. I'll have you know that I've personally interviewed a princess. You have guts, don't you? To make six popular idols wait for you."

"Sir, I'm really not - "

I froze.

W-what... In front of a massive green scene, dressed in white suits, spread out six people were... Dark?!

Oga-ogasawara-san, catch me please. I might just faint... Huh? She's gone into a trance too!

"Imai-san, the model is here," the man reported, "We can finally start."

"She has no make-up on, call the make-up artist," I heard the familiar voice call out. Then she came towards me and stared at me for a while. "We've met before..."

"..."

Imai-san, I was that girl that fell off my bike. Speaking of which, does no one here recognise me? Koko, Kitsu, it's your Onee-san!

"Imai-san, I'm - "

"Mikan Sakura?"

That chilly deep voice could only belong to Natsume Hyuuga... Did he recognise me?

"W-what?!" Koko and Kitsu both yelped as they rushed to me. "S-sakura-onee-san?"

"H-hi," I stammered.

"Holy..." Koko began to circle me, "You look good!"

"..."

"You work as a model?" Kitsu inquired.

"No, no. I was just following Ogasawara..." I turned to her. But she was still in shock.

"You know each other?" questioned Imai-san.

"Imai-san, she was the girl that tripped the other day!" Koko explained.

"I see... So a change of clothes can really bring out something different, huh?"

Seriously, please let me explain!

"Well since you all know each other, get to work," the man scowled.

Wait!

"I'm not a model!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?"

They all gasped and just stared at me. What? I'm not lying.

"She really isn't a model," Hyuuga confirmed as he approached.

My heart just skipped a beat.

"Just look at her. She obviously doesn't model. Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"..."

"She's super pretty, Natsume. And this is the girl from last time?" Mochu retorted.

"Well since the model isn't here, why not let her fill in the slot?" the man suggested, "Since you all know each other as well, everything should go well."

"True..." Imai-san seemed to be deep in thought, "It's decided then."

Decided? But I didn't say anything!

"Onee-san, come on!" Koko and Kitsu both urged me.

"N-no... Ogasawara?" I cried.

"Sakura-hime, go," she pushed me as well, "Maybe you'll get famous."

Ogasawara, I asked for help! Now you're just adding oil to the fire!

"N-no, I don't w-want to."

Why do I feel like I'm being kidnapped?

"Onee-san, don't be so hostile," Koko sighed.

"It's a rare opportunity!" Kitsu added.

"I-I'll get scolded by Mother."

"You won't, you won't."

And who are you to say that? I'm not talking about your mother, it's my mother!

"Stop joking around."

Everyone grew silent. But why is it that I seem to remember this scene? This cold voice that could freeze anything and the affected crowd...

"Natsume?"

"I won't work with some idiot you picked off the streets."

Idiot? Picked off the street?

"Natsume, Onee-san isn't an idiot that we picked off the streets. Plus, she looks gorgeous today!"

"Gorgeous?" he snorted, "She's disgusting."

Disgusting? Just when everyone starts complimenting me... Hyuuga calls me disgusting. You must really, really hate me.

"What about her is disgusting?"

"Everything. Just looking at her makes me uncomfortable."

That's it... This is too far... Even if you really hate me, why do you have to embarrass me in front of everyone?

My eyes are getting warm...

"Natsume, too far," scolded Imai.

"Yeah, you didn't have to say that," Koko added, angrily.

"Natsume," Ruka gave him a tap on the back, "You should apologize."

"Sorry!"

At that moment, two girls burst into the studio. One of them looked stunning and the other looked like a servant...

"I'm so sorry! Our car broke down and caused us to be late!"

"What are you doing? Everyone has been waiting for you!" exploded the man.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the two of them continued to bow. Afterwards, they went aronud the crew to finally stop at us.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya and - "

"Hurry up and start!" Hyuuga yelled, "I've already lost paitence." He headed towards the green screen.

"Sakura-Onee-san, why don't you sit down a while?" Kitsu offered in a caring tone. But it was no use. My heart was trampled on by Hyuuga.

"Sakura-hime..." Ogasawara stareted, "You - "

"The people you can look at comfortably have arrived. So we'll be going now." I bowed politely at Imai-san and headed off with Ogasawara quickly. "Excuse us."

* * *

Once I finished changing clothes in the bathroom, I came out.

Ogasawara was waiting outside with a troubled expression. "Sakura-hime..."

"I want to go home."

"Eh?" But then she nodded her head in understanding, "Alright."

"Sorry to ruin the fun."

"Don't say that! I was the one who invited you. But honestly, I was surprised... Why was Natsume-kun so cruel to you?" she questioned.

"..."

"Did you anger him at school?"

"..."

Well, since the moment he saw me, he's hated me.

"Natsume-kun is an idol with many fans but he acts so... I just don't know how to explain it but I understand. But he isn't usually the one to say such harsh words. Or... do you guys have a history?"

"I... I'm not sure anymore."

Please don't ask, Ogasawara. If I have to explain our situation, I may end up crying in public.

"Even though I really admire him, he was really over the top this time! I'm very angry."

Thank you. But the one he was going against was me so you can keep liking him.

"To a girl, those words were just..." She glanced up at me, "Don't mind him. No matter what he said I can assure you that you looked beautiful today. Not that I'm saying you aren't usually pretty! Today you were just especially pretty. Everyone says so and they even thought you were a model."

Even if one hundred people said I was pretty, all it would take is a Natsume Hyuuga to tear down my wall of confidence.

Just remembering how he said I made him 'feel uncomfortable' makes my heart ache. Why is it everyone thinks it's alright, but he looks at me uncomfortably? Just him? Why? Why?

"Sakura-hime?" she softened her voice, "Don't cry..."

"..."

Really? I'm... crying? How long have I been crying? And I even thought I could hold it in...

"Don't feel bad... but it's my fault."

I shook my head. It wasn't her fault. Not at all.

"Don't cry," she quickly wiped my tears, "Urgh, sorry. I don't know how to comfort people."

You've already comforted me, Ogasawara.

I felt your friendship and also your kindness. Thank you. Thank you very much.

I won't cry again - because of him.

Because, crying for someone who unendlessly hurts me is stupid.

I, Mikan Sakura, am not stupid and won't do stupid things.

Taking a deep breath and wiping my tears, I gave Ogasawara a reassuring smile and answered, "I'm fine."

* * *

Lunchtime, I only bought a bread and a pack of juice before heading back to the classroom.

The class only had a few people chatting there so it was quite quiet. I seated myself and ate my lunch then wiped my mouth -

Suddenly, there came a chapping from the window. The one chapping was... Koko?

He waved cheerfully at me and I hurried over to him. "Koko, what it is?"

"Just to say a few words," he replied swiftly, "Go to the roof."

"Um... Ok."

We both headed up but what is so secretive?

"Why do we have to go to the roof?" I asked. I mean, can't we just talk here?

"Onee-chan, what is up with you and Natsume?" Koko stopped and inquired.

Ah. So it's to ask about that bastard.

"What's up with me and him? Was nothing up with me and him to be what and what's?" I exclaimed. (What the heck am I asking?)

"Well Natsume has been in a really foul mood recently..."

"..."

Koko, he's always been in a foul mood. Did you just meet him?

"I know he's always been like that but recently it's just... Overly foul. He never behaves like this. That scene during the weekend was always very mysterious."

Mysterious?

I'm pretty sure he's always been like that. Just completely ignored all my feelings.

"Did you guys have a misunderstanding?"

"Well, no..." Well since I treat you like a little brother, I might as well be honest with you. "It's just that Hyuuga-san really hates me."

Hm, my heart just clenched. Urgh, I thought I said that I won't be upset by him anymore.

"Natsume hates you?"

"He says I'm faking, like a robot."

"Huh?"

"So what he said at the studio that day wasn't the slightest bit mysterious," I gulped.

"Natsume doesn't hate you!" Koko seriously stated.

"Y-you... how do you know?"

"We've been together for two years now. So trust me, when he hates someone, it's not like this."

So... if he doesn't seriously hate me, the people he seriously hates... Wouldn't he kill them?

"He doesn't really care about his surroundings and doesn't try to interract so it takes a bit of time to understand him."

Koko, I know he's your good friend but seriously... to me, he's just mean.

"But if he really hated you, would he have helped up when you tripped? Or took you home?" he reasoned.

"..." Well, that makes sense... But that guy said that it was only that one time.

"Did you say anything that could get him very..." he considered for a while before concluded, "Get him very hurt?"

Are you saying I could actually say something that could really hurt Hyuuga? I think that's impossible.

"The way he was acting... it must've been because he was hurt."

Are you serious?

"Sakura-onee-chan," he stared at me, "Natsume is actually a sensitive person. He acts like that because he really can't handle this pressure. When he feels threatened or hurt..."

"..."

"Can you think deeply about anything that happened?"

"..."

No. Nothing much happened but we did have a little squabble after club time...

Can it be? When I asked him to stay away from me maybe I hurt his pride as an idol? But he isn't that weak-minded.

"Well no matter what it is, you two better make up!" Koko concluded. "Sharing a room with him when he's in that sort of mood... It's really painful, really."

"Koko..."

I've never really been in a fight before so I can easily tell you that I have no hope at making up. So I'm sorry, Koko. Even though Onee-San loves you, I can't do anything.

* * *

A few days passed and once again it's Friday - club activities.

Although Koko so earnestly asked for us to make up, Hyuuga and I have not spoken a word to each other.

I mean if Hyuuga is feeling 'threatened' and will 'attack' me, how am I supposed to make up with that guy? Get on my knees?

Hmph. If he has pride as an idol, I have pride too you know!

So I got up and prepared to leave for Narumi-sensei's class. Subconsciously, I snuck a peek at Hyuuga. He was still surrounded by girls but not as many.

(I mean even Ogasawara sobered up though she was obsessed with him.) Wait, isn't that because of me?

Watching him sitting there like that, my heart clenched. If he really ignores what goes on around him and doesn't interact, isn't that really lonely?

Even in the group Dark, does he really have someone he can chat to? (I seem to be sympathizing with him...)

Huh? No. I can't. He was the one who called you disgusting! Urgh...

* * *

The bell rung and club activities started. Narumi-sensei began taking the register. Since we were small in numbers, this took no time at all.

Narumi-sensei frowned at me, "Is Natsume-kun not coming, Sakura-Hime?"

"I think so, sensei."

"This is the second time... Next time it'll be a warning. Did you tell him?"

"..." Sensei, we haven't been exactly... Getting along.

"Here."

Standing by the door was -

"Natsume-kun! Great, you're here. Come and sit down," he grinned.

"Hn."

He seated himself opposite me and I found my heart racing once again.

"What happened last lesson?" Narumi-sensei questioned.

"Sick."

"Next time, please report before skipping class."

"Hn."

"Well, okay everybody. Today we have a new poem. Let's discuss this first line..."

I kept staring at Hyuuga throughout the lesson - though he never looked back. What's wrong with me?!

"... And that's why this poem is closely linked to the one we discussed last time. Sakura-Hime?"

"Em, yes!"

"Could you please recite that poem please?"

Recite? The one from last week? Crap... Please...

"Psst. It's the one about the wife missing the husband," whispered Tobita.

Oh! I remember! Thank you so much, Tobita!

I quickly recited the few lines of the poem and Narumi-sensei praised me before giving a 'don't go daydreaming again' look.

Urgh. I'm so embarrassed. But class ended soon after and I quickly went to thank Tobita.

"Tobita-San, thank you so much for before."

"It's not problem. But that's rare... You were daydreaming?"

"Um..."

More like distracted... And since I've met Hyuuga, I can't even count how many times I've been distracted. But I'm not even his fan..

"Sakura-hime, you know how I mentioned that literature lecture last time...?"

"Oh... Yes." I vaguely recall that.

"Well, I still have tickets... And since... We both share the same interest..." he began mumbling. "And we've been in the same club for two years now...

Tobita, what is with you today? The stammering, the mumbling...

"You're not clear at all," Hyuuga suddenly interrupted.

Is he a ghost? He just drifted in front without either of us noticing.

"You wanna date her?"

"Um..."

"Just looking makes me angry." His voice was low but I could still hear it.

"Hyuuga-San, you..." With me, you're disgusted; with Tobita, you're angry. What is with you?

"Sakura, are you interested?" he asked.

How do you want me to answer that?!

"Do you like him?"

Hyuuga stared at Tobita as he blushed.

"You know she's not permitted to date anyone, so even if she was interested you can't take any action."

"Hyuuga!" I yelled. This is too far.

"Give up on her," he scowled, "I'll be taking her."

With that, he grabbed my elbow and dragged me away.

* * *

Thank you very much for everyone's support! I mean, if you bothered to read to far, you have been of great help to me! As you know, Gakuen Alice has finished but I'm not very happy with the ending. I was practically yelling. So for this chapter I had to study a little about the shopping. Now I _really _wanna go to Tokyo.

To my amazing followers and favorite(rs): I don't know how to thank you guys since there's quite a few of you but I really want to say: Thank you! Please continue to read SIA!

To those who reviewed:

**mystery555 - **Here's the next chapter for you! If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be able to keep typing, and typing, and typing... Thank you!  
**mooshy3712 - **It's great that you love it! Thank you so much for your support to the story!  
**Guest - **Well, I think it's because of Yuka's personality that Mikan has that type of personality. Thank you so much! (Although Yuka does has a reason ;) hint, hint)  
**Primo - **Yes, this is a published book. Thank you very much! I'm so glad I won your respect! I think your english is very good. And I make reasonable changes but not all of them so it should still follow the plot. The Natsume character is... quite talkative and actually quite well-mannered - except to Mikan - so I think that was the biggest change.  
**AnimeMango - **I hope you enjoyed the shopping bit! Thank you for your love to the story!  
**Mikanpriscila-chan - **Thank you for putting up with my delay for this story. I updated this quickly and translated nonstop but that was all because of your reviews!  
**K-chan's Kisses - **Really? Thank you so much! I hope this one brightens up your day as well! (Although this is kind of a mean chapter... Why Natsume? Why?!)  
**Guest - **Not at all! That was a really good suggestion! But I really want to stick to the plot otherwise I might do the story harm - if I haven't already. Thank you very much!**Haruhi-chan131 - **I was really happy to see your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it! To be honest, I wanted Yuu to be part of Dark but I thought it would be weird if I had someone else hit on Mikan so... nerdy-like. And I completely agree with how Mikan acts! But I think that's because Yuka raised her that way. But seriously, thank you so much!

If you guys hadn't read it, favorited it, followed it, reviewed it, I would've never managed it this far! (_Bow down.) _Thank you so very much!


	6. Fated Misfortune

I was acting like an unobedient dog that its owner was dragging along. I kept trying to shake him off but I only got freed when he let go.

"Y-you... just then you..." Damn, why won't the words come out?

"You're welcome."

"Huh?" Whoever said thank you?

"I won't force you to thank me but you should."

What did you do to deserve a word of thanks from me? Thanks for what? Thanks for humiliating me in front of Tobita?

"Why did you do that? Are you trying to bully me?" I shot back.

"Bully? I was saving you."

Saving? Did I send off a 'SOS' signal?

"If I wasn't there, how would you reject him?" he raised a brow.

"R-reject?"

"You aren't the type to just reject them. And he obviously just wanted to - "

"I-I'm not an idiot..."

"Well, what do you plan to do?"

"I-is that any of your business?"

Isn't this bastard being too nosy? First he acts as if I'm thin air, then the next he starts meddling with my affairs.

"You wanna date him?"

"That..." Are you my dad?

"For the you who can't even get escorted home by a boy, how do you expect to go to a lecture with one?"

"..."

"Just watching those bastard coming up to you or calling you pretty just makes angry."

Why? I mean, you don't even like me. But do you hate me to the point you don't even want me to be with anyone else?

"Y-you... Are you crazy?!"

I really can't believe it. I never imagined I'd meet such a retarded bastard.

"Seriously, what did I do to you?! Why do you have to be so mean to me? You have a split personality, you know? When you feel like it, you treat me nicely but then you suddenly act so cruel. And I'm not one of your annoying fans that chase you around!"

He raised a brow, "It's because of that, I'm angry."

Because I'm not one of his fans that squeal and chase him that he hates me? You really need to see a therapist.

"Because I don't act like your crazed fan that you are unhappy with?"

I started to stare at him like his fans did. Like with hearts in their eyes? Gapping in admiration? Is it working? I'm sure it's not because he's just frowning at me.

"K-kya!" I squealed. It didn't sound like what the fans did. It sounded like someone was throttling me instead.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to please you," I replied rather coldly.

"Wha-?"

"Isn't it because I don't look at you in admiration or squeal?"

"..."

"If I do this from now on, you won't hate me, right? And you won't bully me?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Huh?" Call me an idiot? I'll have you know that I'm a honours student!

"You think it's because of this..." He closed his eyes and took a deep steady breath.

Is he preparing for attack? Well, I have to run - Huh? He grabbed my arm! Instinct?

Suddnely his eyes flashed open. Those deep crimson eyes bore into mine.

"W-what is it?"

"You know, you make me angry."

Please don't say it like I'm the only one who can make you angry. I mean, with your personality, even if a leaf fell on your head you'd curse it to hell.

D-don't stare at me like that.. Fine! I admit it! It's scary. Now will you let go?

"L- Please let go of me."

"Don't want to."

A little childish? What age are you again?

"I'll... I'll get angry."

"Go ahead."

Are you challenging my paitence?

"I'll scream."

"Hn."

Does he think I won't? Because I swear I will. I took in a deep breath and -

"Ah - Whoa!"

Ouch! If you tug my arm so roughly, I'll fall. See, I fell into... your... chest...

You pervert!

I'll push! Push! No effect.

Alright then, I'll pull! Pull! No effect.

Fine, I'll just stare. Stare...

It doesn't seem to be working. He's just leaning closer. Wait, what is he doin - ?!

I've been kissed.

* * *

I could've entered a competition at the rate I was going at on my bike. I pratically floated from the classroom to home. I say float because I couldn't feel my feet as I pedalled. To be precise, I couldn't feel anything.

Luckily, Mother wasn't in the shop. I exhaled in relief. If she saw me in such a... disheveled state, I'd be stopped and interrogated.

And I can't let her know. Not anyone - even Dad.

"Darling, you're home."

"Mm-hm." I couldn't open my mouth for some reason.

"What is it? You're acting a little strange. Are you alright?" he questioned.

"I-I'm fine..." I stammered. Please, I just want to be left alone.

Even though I know I must look like an absolute mess, he just smiled kindly.

"Is that so..." he placed a hand on my cheek and said nothing more.

Dad, you're the sweetest dad in this world! I love you!

"I'm going to my room."

"Alright."

* * *

_In my room_

Is this even for real? I've been kissed by Hyuuga? Maybe I'm just dreaming?

... Probably not. My lips are still burning.

Is this what it's like to be kissed? My heart may have just stopped, my breathing is irregular, my legs are wobbly and my body feels... heated?

Wait... Why am I not angry?!

I've just been kissed by him! I should be enraged! I should've punched him, slapped him or kicked him where it hurts.

Someone save me! Why did he do that? How am I supposed to face him again?

I've never even thought of skipping school. And now... This is all because he's such a bad person.

W-why would you kiss a girl you don't like? How can he so casually kiss someone?

"Urgh."

My chest hurts so much I could die.

Damn Hyuuga, he can kiss someone and then leave them so uncomfortable afterwards.

I can't forgive him. Never! I need revenge!

Well, what revenge? Do I kiss him next time I see him? What am I thinking?! What type of revenge is that?

"Damn Hyuuga... I... I hate you..."

This is strange. I'm angry but my heart has this... sweet warmth. What is this?

Could it be...? Could it be that this is what they call... the feeling of love?

Ah!

No! No! No! No way is that true!

* * *

_Saturday_

Although I'd been kissed to the point of distress, my daily activities didn't end.

It was tea ceremony class time. And after half an hour of class, Jii-chan picked me up and we arrived in front of the house.

Huh? That's a very familiar van. Maybe it's a regular customer?

But I'm wearing heavy traditional clothing so I had to take little steps into house. Hm. There seems to be a lot of people.

After looking at the customers carefully, I froze.

"Ah! Sakura-onee-chan?"

"K-kitsu?"

"Haha! I was just thinking that this might be Onee-chan's shop, it really is!"

"Koko?"

Oh no. Don't tell me the customers are... Imai-san, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, Youichi, Ruka and... Hyuuga?

"Sakura-sensei, so this is your daughter?" Imai inquired, "This is quite a coincidence. Natsume Hyuuga here happens to be her classmate."

"Oh, really?" Mother smiled and glanced at me, "Mikan, why have I never heard you mention this?"

"Um..."

"This child, really..." she shook her head before facing Imai again, "She never talks about what happens in class."

"Teenagers nowadays are like this - very secretive."

"Yes," she let out her casual fake laughter. She obviously isn't smiling inside, it's scary.

I was only hiding it just in case you'd worry over it. But you and Dad are not alike. We almost act as friends but with you... it's so scary that I can't even get close.

Also, ever since Dark entered my school so many things has happened that I don't know where to begin. And... this 'first kiss' with Hyuuga...

Speaking of which, I can't face him!

It doesn't even matter if I face him, just being in the same room as him makes my heart thump.

"Well, if your Mikan's friends, why not have some tea before you go?"

"Will we disturb you, Sakura-sensei?"

"Not at all. Come, follow me to the fitting room."

"Thank you."

So like that, everyone followed Mother into the other room. As Koko and Kitsu left, they winked at me and I could only think they were adorable.

But even so, I can't smile back.

It's because that damn Hyuuga did something unforgivable!

"Hey."

"Ah!"

Oh, it's just Jii-chan. That scared me.

"You like him?"

"Huh?"

"I heard from your Dad that the Hyuuga boy is treating you specially."

"Jii-chan!" I exclaimed.

And Dad! I thought that it was confidental! Why'd you tell him?!

"You're worried? Don't be. I haven't said a single word of it to your mother."

"..."

Whatever.

* * *

After changing out of the heavy clothing, I was alone in my room, but my heart was wavering.

Why is this happening? Why are they at my house? Is this... fate? (Urgh, just thinking it makes me sick...)

"Mikan?"

Is that Dad? Well, I have somehting to discuss with you. I thought we would keep things secretive!

I quickly slammed open the door and glared at him.

"Hehe..." Silly smile isn't going to cut it this time.

"Dad, I'm never going to share my secrets with you again!"

"Eh? You're talking about the Hyuuga thing?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't say it was a secret..."

"..." Now that i think about it...

"Well Jii-chan just told me he thinks that Natsume Hyuuga is quite the looker."

Jii-chan works fast. I just changed clothes and he managed to tell Dad?

"Also, the Auntie at the bakery secretly told me that a handsome boy escorted you home. That's him, right?"

What?! I thought I wouldn't let this leak out to a third party...

And the bakery Auntie... I misjudged you. Even though you are so chatty.. My mistake.

"And yesterday you were so out of it as well. Him again?"

"Dad!"

"Haha..."

And you can still laugh? I'm about to explode! "Stop guessing, it's not what you think."

"So what is it then?" he raised a brow.

"N-nothing... We... Our relationship is.. r-really bad."

"Meh. Teenagers always argue, it's normal."

"It's not like that."

Why are you smiling so sweetly? It's driving me crazy.

"It's fine, I'll keep your secret. Even if your mum says no relationships before twenty, your dad allows it! Haha, I'll help you."

I stared at him, "I don't even want to talk about this anymore."

I shut the door and shutting out my dad.

* * *

One hour later, Jii-chan called.

"Mikan, your mum wants you to immediately go to the tea room and greet the customers."

"Huh?"

"Your mum looks sort of... annoyed. So be careful."

"..."

Jii-chan, why are you going me those looks as well? It's weird.

"Jii-chan, don't mess around with Dad. It's not like that bewteen me and Hyuuga."

"Huh? Did I mention him?" he smiled and his eyes gave a 'don't lie to yourself'.

Urgh, I fell for it this time.

But he's right. I have to be careful. In front of my mother, if I give anyone a second look she'll get suspicious.

I have to act natural - even if it's about Hyuuga who just kissed me yesterday. So I followed my mother's instructions and headed down to the tea room.

"Excuse me," I whispered.

"Come in, Mikan," Mother instructed.

I slid the down open and bowed my head in front of all the guests. Nothing special is happening except Kitsu and the others looked at me strangely.

Yes, I know. There actually exist people like me in this world. I can't even relax in my own home.

I closed the door and entered the tea room.

Everyone was kneeling and my mother was in her usual perfect position.

"Sakura-sensei, you've really brought up your daughter well," Imai complimented, "I've never met a girl like her in her age group."

"You flatter me," Mother smiled, "But this daughter of mine has to inherit the business so I've been training her since she was little."

Everyone was silent. Even the chatty Koko and Kitsu pair were sitting obediently and not daring to make a sound.

Ah, my mother must have frightened you.

"Sensei, the tea is here," announced the female worker.

Mother flashed me a look and I instantly turned around and collected the tea tray. It had an enormous authentic teapot and many cups. I diligently set them out and began to pour the tea out. The fragrance of the tea was very calming and it was fresh as well.

"She's just learning about tea ceremonies so excuse her is she is bad. She's just a rookie," Mother chided.

"She's learning about the tea ceremonies?"

"Not only that. There's also flower-arranging, callligraphy and such. She's learnt most of it..."

"Oh..." Imai-san left a surprised gasp out.

Mother, please don't keep talking about me in front of them. It's a little humiliating. Not just a little!

But as she kept talking, dismissing my mental plea, by the looks of it, they must think I'm strange.

I mean, what type of girl learns all this?

Finally, I finished. I stood up and became to pass it around. I had to give the elders their tea first so I passed it to Imai-san and Mother.

"Enjoy."

Then I just went along. First was Ruka, then Mochu, Youichi, Kitsu, Koko and lastly... Hyuuga.

All six of them were sitting upright maybe because of the tension. And when I see that bastard who kissed me...

No, I can't. Because Mother is watching. And with her observation skill, she'll notice something.

"Enjoy." I passed him a cup.

"Thanks."

He looked at me but his eyes had no hint of emotion. It's like... only I remember what happened yesterday.

Is he really that good at acting? Or is it that the event that happened was just normal for him?

He reached out to recieve the cup but the instant his fingers brushed against mine, my heart skipped a beat. And my hand...

"Ah!" I yelped. But it was too late. The tea had spilt on his white shirt.

"Mikan, what are you doing?!" scolded Mother.

Oh no. This must absolutely not be happening in front of her!

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

It was really an accident.

"Sakura-sensei, don't blame her. It was my fault for not taking the cup properly."

Hyuuga, you... You're helping me? Is this like compensation for yesterday?

"Are you hurt?" Mother inquired.

"No. May I use the restroom?"

"Of course," Mother turned to me, "Mikan, take Hyuuga-san to the restroom."

"Yes, Mother."

I really am unlucky this year...

* * *

I went ahead of Hyuuga to lead the way.

The bathroom is on the further west so from the tearoom we just keep going forward then turn.

We were silent as we headed there. In my heart, I wanted to apologize. Or... is he hoping I won't say anything?

I'm so confused! I must be going crazy. I mean ever since I met him it's been like this.

We turned the corner and I faced him. Oh no, he's looking at me too.

"Um... Here... The bathroom is this way."

Well, I don't need to stay here any longer. Hyuuga isn't a child, he can go to the toilet on his own. But before I left, I bowed a little.

"I'm so sorry about you shirt... Um... Let me pay for the dry cleaning."

"..."

He's not saying anything. Is he angry?

Well I better go. I bowed down again and then he grabbed my arm again.

"Huh?"

My mind was a blur but this was familiar... he isn't planning to - ? No, he wouldn't dare. This is my house!

He just stared at my face.

"Don't worry, I won't go into someone's house and attack their daughter."

"..."

But now I feel more suspicious.

"I'm apologizing for saying you were pretending."

Hyuuga, when you're so sincere, I feel weird.

"After seeing your family, I kinda understand..."

You should know I felt really hurt when you called me a robot.

"So you don't hate me anymore? I only didn't squeal and fangirl because I didn't know what an idol was. Not that I didn't know! More like I wasn't allowed..."

"Who says I hate you?" he questioned.

"Huh?"

He formed a puzzled expression, "Isn't it you who hates me?"

What?! It was clearly you who hated me!

"You think I'm obnoxious and cruel."

Well, that's not wrong... And you know your flaws?

"You hate people like me?"

"H-hyuuga-san, are you not mistaken?" I stammered.

"What did I mistaken?' he raised a brow, "It was you who's mistaken."

"What?! It was you!"

He sighed, "You really... Are you dense or just really stupid?"

Stop calling me stupid. I'm actually quite clever.

"When have I ever said I hated you? Or asked you to squeal like a crazed fangirl?"

"N-no?"

"Of course not."

"I-is that so...? But you bully me? S-so if you don't then, why do you act so rudely?"

"I bully you?"

"You ask me to do things for you that I obviously don't want to. Isn't that bullying?"

"I took your injured self to the classroom and helped you collect the forms."

... True.

"And you ignored me."

"Wasn't it you who asked me to stay away from you?"

... Also true.

"Then at NHK Studio Park filiming, why did you do that?"

"That's because I didn't want people to suspect..."

"So you called me disgusting?" I questioned. I mean, what type of a reason is that?!

"I didn't mean it," he ran a hand through his raven hair.

I sighed, "Fine. What about what happened there with Tobita-kun?"

"I was just helping. With your manners, you wouldn't reject him," he answered bluntly.

... Again, true.

"W-what about yesterday...?"

"I won't apologize for that."

Wha-?!

"What do you mean you won't apologize? You did such a bad thing! That was my first kiss!" I yelled.

Oops. A little too loud. If Mother hears... oh dear god.

"I'm just saying," I lowered my voice, "That a girl's first kiss is very important, you should apologize..."

"No matter how important, you have to lose it one day."

"W-well, that's not wrong... You're acting sophisticated."

Huh? Hyuuga is smiling?

Whoa. Why is it when you smile that it looks like the light just burst in?

"You've given _me _your first kiss, that should be fine."

Why you...?!

"I don't randomly kiss people."

"Is that right?" I stared at him, "Then should I feel honoured?"

"Actually, you should be happy."

This bastard... Argh!

"If you don't randomly kiss people, then why me? Your reason?"

Oh Mr. Big-mouth, I'll just listen to your answer then...

"I like you."

"That's... Eh?!"

My eyes started bulging that they may pop out their sockets.

Damn Hyuuga, are you kidding me? Don't think I'll fall for it!

"D-don't joke with me..."

"Who's joking?" he advanced again.

"Eh?"

My eyes were surrounded in darkness... Oh no...

I've been kissed again!

The world seems to be spinning... What am I thinking? This is my house!

"No," I pushed him away. My face feels extremely hot. I can't even look at him now. I can't easily forgive him...

"Hey, didn't you say you won't go into someone's house and attack their daughters?"

He smirked, "Whatever."

"W-what?!"

"Let's go. Your mother will get suspicious."

Hmph... Fine, we'll settle this Monday!

* * *

_Night time, Tea Room_

I sat down on the tatami mat with a stern Mother sitting opposite.

"So, why didn't you mention Dark's Natsume-kun being in your class?" she began her interrogation. I have to be careful that I don't fall into her trap.

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

There. A safe and normal answer.

"I see you and Koko-kun and Kitsu-kun are getting along...?"

"They come to our class often to see Hyuuga-san. Our relationship is close to that of brothers and sister. They call me 'Onee-chan'," I explained.

"And you and Natsume-kun?"

Danger zone. Approach with caution.

"Neutral. He doesn't talk much so it's hard to get along."

"He didn't seem very socialable. Compared to boys his age, he's mature. He doesn't seem to open up unless you get close."

Mother, I've been classmates with him for around a month now and still wasn't sure about him. You've barely seen him for two hours and you come up with those conclusions. What is in your brain?

"Mikan."

"Yes."

"Do you remember what Mother has told you?" she stared at me, "No relationships before you reach the age of twenty."

"I remember."

"No matter how attractive they may seem, don't waver."

"..." Is she talking about Hyuuga?

"As the Sakura family successor, you cannot let any of it be your downfall."

"..."

"Whether it's an idol or marriage partner, Mother will make that decision for you. Do you understand?"

She makes the decision?!

That means... I'm not allowed to pick the person I love?

"Did I make that clear?"

"Yes."

* * *

I seriously can't believe it. Like actually. I think I may be dreaming. I mean TWENTY reviews on the one chapter.

You guys are _such, such (too)_good people. And you made me _very (super-duper, incredibly, impossibly) _happy. It's my first time to recieve so much! And the favorites come in then the follows... It's actually a miracle.

**mikasakuralover1901** - Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know how else to thank you for all your support except to hurry and translate.  
**Lovesemoguys98** - I hope you liked this chapter and enjoy the story as a whole as well! Thank you! So! Much!  
**gabsterela - **Hope you enjoyed this one just the same. I was just unhappy with the (SPOILER) Hotaru thing a little too much. And with Mikan and Natsume...  
**mooshy3712 - **I have two words in return: Thank you!  
**Haruhi-chan131 - **No, no. Thank _you _for reviewing! And caring enough to read the story actually. So you pretty much must've guessed this chapter then. Haha.  
**natsumefruit - **Hope you keep reading and enjoy this story! Thank you so much!  
**mystery555 - **Here you go! Do you think this chapter was a little predictable? Thank you! Please keep reading.  
**sinables - **You are too good at guessing! Well, you may be able to guess the next chapter as well then. Thank you!  
**DCreed - **Thank you! I appreciate your favorite as well! The whole story? So I hope you enjoy this addition.  
**K-chan's Kisses - **You're flattering me with your compliments. I'm glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger! A few people really hate them though so phew! I'm relieved! Thank you so much as usual!  
**xXMysticCandyXx - **I'm sorry about the mistakes. I'm glad you enjoy the storyline and I hope it's more interesting as it goes on.  
**NanaShinozaki - **Thank you for the support! Here you go!  
**kary2343 - **Enjoy this chapter then! Thanks!  
**AnimeMango - **That's great! I hope you read it then! Same here! The dress must've been nice. Natsume is _definitely _jealous! But who doesn't like a jealous Natsume?  
**Primo - **It's quite strange - the no dating thing. Actually (a little spoiler), the love story for Izumi and Yuka is quite cute if you ask me. But that's for you to find out.  
- For some reason your name won't go on... Hm. But thank you very much all the same! **Forever Firefly dreamy luv** (Hey, this works!)**  
miramisa90212 - **Thank you for liking it! I'm really glad!  
**Anonymous - **Haha! Thanks to you, of course, I dragged myself out of bed to finish this. Well, enjoy!  
**Millenium Snow - **It's quite cute. So what do you think will happen now?  
**mustachepanda - **Thank you so much! (Although I hope you don't think the NHK part was adorable...)

I do not thank you guys who stick with me until the end enough. THANK YOU! And if you would like so extras, please drop by my profile. But THANK YOU!


	7. Love is a Sudden Thing

Monday morning, I quickly cycled to school. And as per usual, he had his legs kicked up on the desk and sleeping with a book covering his face.

Although Sunday did give me time to calm my nerves - plus I did some checks whilst cycling...

The moment I saw him, my heart thumped.

Silently, I headed to my seat with an eye on him. He doesn't seem to notice me. Good.

But really, if I'm going to be so embarassed and worried, why didn't I come to school later? Why did I come in so early? To spy on him?

Don't tell me... I unconciously came early and...

Ah! No! Mother already warned me!

If I rebelled... I'm sure I'd be disowned.

But will I really have to accept her choice and let her pick a suitable guy for me? In Mother's eyes, is Hyuuga... Is Hyuuga a suitable man?

Urgh! What am I thinking? Hyuuga only said he liked me only to trick me! And I fell for it!

I'm an idiot!

"What are you sighing for?"

"Eh?!"

Hey, don't suddenly startle people like that. And I was sighing?

His chin rested on his right hand and his two glittering crimson eyes gazed at me.

I froze. My face grew red and my heartbeat... fast.

"Your face is really red."

Please don't say that.

"I like you."

"Huh?" Why do you keep trying to trick me? "Stop joking around."

"Joking? I'm confessing."

"Haha."

Are you practicing acting or something? I was almost frightened.

But, that's not possible.

I mean, you're a pop idol and I'm what? Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes. You have a herd of pretty fangirls following you so why do you have to go for a nerd like me?

I have problems relating to girls so don't even mention guys.

"You think I'm joking?" he sat up properly.

You're not?

"You're really starting to annoy me. Do I have to kiss you again for you to believe it?"

"Eh?" Stop joking! This classroom is a public area!

"Mikan Sakura, just what do I have to do to make you understand my feelings?"

"... Are you practicing confessing or something?"

He rolled his eyes, "I like you!"

Hey, don't shout. Y-you really aren't lying...? His expression looks real.

Oh dear god, lady killer Hyuuga likes me?

"You're not lying?"

"Duh."

Haha, he's blushing. (It's quite cute, really.)

"But you're always mean to me, it doesn't seem like you actually like me..."

"That's because I forced myself not to like you."

"Huh?"

Hyuuga, you should know that you sound absolutely messed up.

"Have you forgotten the group's rule?"

"N-no..." I stammered. They aren't allowed to fall in love. "So because of the rule, you acted mean?"

"Hn."

"T-that... So why now...?"

"I couldn't keep going. If you're in front of me everyday what am I supposed to do?" he flushed.

Hyuuga, you're really sly. Those words can really shake someone up. But...

"Um, Hyuuga-san... D-do you like my type?"

"Hn."

You're quite direct.

"It was almost love at first sight."

That... Somehow makes me really happy. And now I know... With Tobita, it was only because he was jealous.

That is also... quite cute.

"What are you smiling idiotically for?"

I... I am?

"Let me ask you..." he stared at me, eyes glinting, "Do you like me?"

Why'd you suddenly ask that? I'm a girl, why do I have to answer that?

"Why do you still have to think about it?" he asked.

"Well, of course I should think about it. If I answer you too quickly, don't you think it's a bit... rushed?"

"It's not like I'm asking to marry you," he rolled his eyes.

"Ah!"

Hyuuga, if you say that, it only reminds me of something! I... I can't like you.

"You don't like me?"

I shook my head.

"That means you do then."

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't like you."

"Why?"

"My mother says so."

He thought for a while, "You can't either, right?"

I nodded silghtly.

"The you who can't be in relationships met me who can't be in relationships..." he scoffed, "How ironic."

"Mother said I have to be twenty to be in a relationship, plus she'll pick my partner."

He raised a brow, "Pick? And you're fine with it? Are you kidding? This is the 21st century!"

"In the Sakura house, things like this still happen," I sighed.

Abruptly, he gripped my hand, "I won't allow it."

"Huh?"

"If you don't like me, fair enough. But it you like me but you were with someone else, I will get angry."

Hyuuga, you're angry face is actually quite enchanting as well...

"And after you get angry, what will you do?"

"Not thought of it yet," he tightened his grip, "But you'll know when it happens."

"... I'm a little scared."

"Scared?"

"It seems like it may actually happen."

But knowing that you like me, I'm really happy.

And can we even be like a normal teenage couple? Can we publicly hold hands? Can we face our parents to announce our relationship? If we were together...

He would have to leave the group. Without you, would Dark be the same? And... what can I do about Mother?

Thinking about this, my heart throbbed.

"Mikan."

E-eh? He's not calling me Sakura or Sakura-hime... Mikan. He called me Mikan!

"No matter what, I won't let you handle it alone," he announced.

"Hyuuga..."

Damn it, you make people want to cry.

"Let's start dating."

* * *

We're... dating.

Ah! It's so sweet!

I would have never imagined that I would get into a relationship in high school. But now with Hyuuga, I just feel safe.

Every morning, whilst no one was here yet, we just chat. Even if it was just meaningless, I would still be very grateful for it.

"Sakura-hime," Ogasawara called out to me after class, "Let's go buy a drink."

"Oh, ok."

This is just bliss! I have a good friend in Ogasawara and I have a secret boyfriend... Hyuuga.

I just hope these days can continue... Maybe with enough time, we can wait for when he will finally freely love and for me as well.

God, I beg of you to watch over our secret relationship!

"Mikan," Hyuuga pushed me a little.

"Hm?"

"Buy me a coffee."

"Ok," I nodded and then turned to Ogasawara, "Let's go."

After we got out, she eyed me. She furrowed her eyebrows with her expression funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Since when were you and Natsume-kun so close?"

Huh, found out already?

"He said something so mean to you and you had ignored him but now..." she glared at me suspiciously, "I smell something funny."

"What is it?"

Play dumb.

I've warned him not to call me Mikan in front of people but in the end... Urgh, he's such a selfish bastard.

"Hey, we are good friends right?"

"O-of course."

"Good friends don't keep secrets from each other, you know?"

"..."

Ogasawara, please don't use our friendship against me.

If he was an ordinary guy, I would share everything with you. But... it's just so hard.

"I... don't have any secrets," I blubbered, "I just want to help him because he's been friendly recently. It's just that."

"Really?"

Oh... Her eyes are glinting.

"I'm suspicious..." she examined me, "You two seem to have a lovey-dovey atmosphere."

"L-lovey dovey?"

Damn! She caught on!

No way. Even if she insists, I'll just have to deny it.

Even if Ogasawara is reliable, the less people who know, the safer it'll be. I mean, if I get caught it's fine. But Hyuuga is an idol!

"Are you crazy? How can we be lovey-dovey? He's an idol!" I exclaimed, "He's got so many pretty girls around him, why would he like a goody-two-shoes like me?"

"..." She seemed to be deep in thought. "That is true... But you know... Idols can have different tastes... He might like a dumpling like you."

"Dumpling?"

"Yeah. Like I would be a nice french dessert and you'd be the dumpling type," she grinned.

"... Don't be so suspicious. There's nothing going on," I persisted, "Now, come on. If we're late, the bully will complain."

"You're scared of him?"

"Not scared just... want peace."

"Ok then!"

Phew... Passed this round. I'm safe!

* * *

Just before lunchtime, Hyuuga slipped me a note. On it: _Lunchtime, rooftop._

So this... Is a secret meeting? Oh, I'm suddenly so excited.

(Uh, it's because I was too excited that I couldn't concentrate on the English lesson.)

After class, he left the classroom first whereas I waited until most the people had dismissed then snuck up to the rooftop.

I felt like I was doing something bad. It felt sort of nice actually... (Oh no, I've gone bad.)

The rooftop's lock was open - it seems like he's already arrived.

Huh? No one's here! Could it be he's not here yet?

"H-hyuuga?" I squeaked.

No answer.

I looked around a little before sighing. "This is strange..."

Could it be he forgot? How could that be?

"Oi."

"Ah!?" I flicked my head up to see him standing on the platform. "What are you doing? Why did you hide and not make a noise?"

"How would I know it was you?" he smirked as he held out a hand for me, "Come up."

"Huh?" Are you asking me to climb up? I'm a girl; not a monkey.

"Hurry up."

"No. I'm wearing a skirt."

"Just take it off then."

"Ah!" What is he saying? And he's still smiling?

"Hurry up. I'll pull you up."

Well, he surely seems strong enough. And that way I can hold onto my skirt.

Now that I think about it, all this is a first. My first kiss, my first love, my first time climbing... this high... in a skirt...

It's strange. I actually feel invincible when I have him next to me. So I lifted both my hands and reached for his.

"Relax. When I pull you up, just push off with your feet."

"Okay."

When I felt the pressure, I quickly kicked up like I was supposed to.

"Wow!" I never thought it was this easy.

"Simple?"

"Um, yes, it's... huh?"

I looked around. Was Hyuuga having a feast? Why is there so much food here?

Soba noodles, rolls, sushi, green tea... Wow!

"I didn't know what you liked," he shrugged as he held up a pair of chopsticks.

When I lifted my hand to retrieve a pair myself, he stopped me.

"Open you mouth."

"..."

What? You intend to feed me? ...That's sweet.

"Ah..."

"Wider."

I'm a girl. You can't expect me to open my mouth like a hippo.

"When you're with me, you don't have to act lady-like."

"Don't you like me because I'm lady-like?" I questioned.

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Then what is it about me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Do I have to open your mouth myself?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

Just like that he fed me. I felt blissful. I mean... With the soba, rolls followed by sushi then drinking cool green tea whilst enjoying the beautiful scenery...

"Hyuuga, this is - "

"Don't call me that," he cut me off, "It makes us sound like strangers."

"..."

"Call me Natsume."

"I can call you that in front of anyone?"

"Why can't you?"

"But just you calling me Mikan has caused suspicion from Ogasawara-san. We should be more careful. We'll be found out and if we do... It'll..." I didn't know how to continue.

Ah, we will be seperated.

Of course we would. He's not allowed to. He'd get kicked out of Dark and for me... Let's just hope my mother doesn't cut me to bits first.

"Unless you don't like me or I don't like you, no one will be able to tear us apart," he reassured me.

When he says it so definitely, my worries just increase.

"Um, Hyuuga - "

"Natsume," he glared.

"N-natsu... N-natsume... Sorry, I'm not used to it."

"Then get used to it."

"What if I don't?" I raised a brow elegantly.

"Hn."

Oh no, looks like angering him is a bad idea.

"Okay, fine. Natsume then," I sighed, "Um... Natsume, why... why do you like me? And since when?"

He widened his eyes as if I had just asked the stupidest question possible.

"Why do you ask? Is it strange that I like you?"

"N-no... It's just... Don't you meet a lot of pretty girls at work?"

"Hn."

"You don't like them? So you'd like a dumpling like me?"

He raised a brow in amusement waiting for my explanation.

I nodded, "Ogasawara-san says she's like a french dessert and I'm... a dumpling."

"Ha!"

Why is he smiling?! You're my boyfriend, you know.

"Is she really your friend? She's very... sharp-tongued."

"..."

"But I... like dumplings."

"Huh?" I looked at him. His deep eyes were staring at me as well. Even like this, my heart thumped.

"Even if my job is very... modern, I like old-fashioned and simple things. So when I first saw you, I just thought: oh, this girl can go straight into a museum exhibit."

Exhibit? Should I be glad or freaked out?

"You're lying," I glared at him, "The first time you saw me, you were disgusted."

"You wanted me to laugh then?"

"Um..."

Well that's true. If he did that, I'd probably stay away from him more than I did before.

"That's right, who's in your family? Do you have any siblings?" I asked curiously. I mean, I still don't even know him that well.

"My family is simple. I only have my mum and my gran."

"So you're an only child like me."

"Hn."

"What about your dad?"

"..."

Oh no. Did I ask a bad question?

"If you don't want to answer it, then - "

"It's fine, I have a dad."

Well, of course! You couldn't have popped out of a rock.

"He's alive, we just haven't met."

"Huh?"

So...

"I'm an illegitimate child," he answered boldly.

"..."

"When my mum was working in Tokyo, she fell in love with my dad. But he was already a married man. When my mum found out she had me, she hid away in the countryside and I was born," he explained.

"So... You haven't met your father?"

He shook his head.

"Mum doesn't want to distrupt his family or his pity. She's living with my gran at the moment."

I never thought he'd be an illegitimate child! When he was growing up, did this affect him? Did he feel lonely?

"Hey, Natsume..." I gazed up at him after facing away.

He raised a brow when he saw me, "Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"..."

I thought he'd call me an idiot again but instead he gave a kind smile. It was dazzling.

Oh, I might faint.

"Having a dad is great but it was never unbearable not to have one," he shrugged, "Plus my mum and gran gave me more than enough love."

Natsume... I know you say you don't want pity but when I see you... I just want to giv you a great big hug.

Huh? Before I could act it out, he had pulled me into a tight embrace.

H-h-hey! Your face is a little close...

"Sh."

What is that supposed to mean? What noise is that? Wait... Footsteps!? Oh god, there's someone here.

If we're caught here...!

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared.

Natsume pressed a hand on my back and pushed me to him...

* * *

The supervisor?

He must've come up to do an inspection! Damn, I've never really come here without permission! I wonder if Natsume is nervous. My heart is thumping though.

Hm? Natsume why do you keep staring at me? I'm nervous enough as it is - Oh wait!

I got kissed again.

You really have guts. The supervisor is right below us and you...

I couldn't say anything as the supervisor took his time searching before leaving. I was going to let out a sigh of relief but -

_Ka-ching!_

Damn! The lock!

"Natsume..."

We're locked here now! If we miss class it'll be counted in our records!

Sob... I've never taken a day off even when I was sick...

"Wait for me," he muttered as he jumped off. He gave the door a harsh push before reporting, "He's locked it."

I'm going to lose it soon!

"Pass the rubbish down."

"Okay," I quickly grabbed the basket and handed it to Natsume.

"Now come down."

"Huh?" You mean jump?

"I'll catch you; don't be scared."

"I... I'm wearing a skirt." Even though I do wear under skirt shorts...

"I'll close my eyes."

Are you crazy?!

"I'll catch you."

So he can read minds now?

"Hurry up," he raised a brow, "Or do you plan to stay there forever?"

Fine then! I'll... I'll jump!

Huh? He actually managed to catch me! (Or did he peek...?)

"Told you so," he smirked.

Alright. But I'd be more impressed if you got us out of here.

Just then, he flipped out his phone.

(You won't call 119 right?)

"Oi, Ruka. It's me."

Oh. You're calling Nogi-kun.

"I'm up on the roof, been locked in. Come open it. That's it." Then he switched off his phone.

I just stared at him. "Nogi-kun... does he know about us?"

"No," he answered.

"So when he comes up..."

"Can't help it. Anyway, he's great with secrets."

"..."

Fair enough.

Within Dark, Nogi-kun seems to be the only one who he... gets. We've not spoken much but he gives off a safe feeling.

A while later, the door swung open.

"What are you doing? How the hell did you get locked - "

When he saw me, his voice just disappeared.

"H-hi, Nogi-kun."

He glanced at Natsume then back at me. Then back aain. "You..."

"It's what you think," Natsume sighed.

"Okay."

Okay? Nogi-kun, aren't you the least bit surprised? Worried? Any sense of emotion? Just okay?

If it were Kitsu and Koko, they may have imploded.

"Be careful though," warned Ruka, "Don't get caught."

"I know."

"Alright then."

Your conversation seems so simple yet... so mature. Plus Natsume seems to trust Nogi-kun whole-heartedly. I guess they are really close.

"Mikan, you go first."

"Alright."

Well, I'll head off first. See you in class.

* * *

To confirm some measurements, on Saturday night, Imai-san brought Dark back to the shop.

Normally, Mother wouldn't let me attend to the male customers but since we were all schoolmates, I'd be quite rude. So Mother allowed me to.

With the tea tray, I came to the changing room.

Actually, Im really nervous. No, more like scared.

Mother's not trying to test me, right? I just have a gut feeling...

I can't let anything slip by.

"Excuse me."

"Come in," Mother ordered.

I pushed aside the door and inside, six beautifully made traditional clothing modelled by... Dark?

"..."

I'm getting dizzy. They look so glamorous.

"Sakura-san, you came right on time," Imai-san called, "I want your opinion."

Opinion? I don't think you need me to say that they are absolutely handsome.

"If a girl from a modern time looks at them in old clothing, what do they think?"

"It's... great."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Imai-san, if you won't believe me, why ask me?

Natsume, the dark colours of the yukata really brings out your eyes...

(Crap! The tea.)

I settled down as Mother spoke, "It seems that the idea really works, Imai-san."

"I think we look great," Mochu (I think) smiled as he stood in front of the mirror.

"Narcissist," Koko sniggered.

"It's confidence!" Kitsu added.

"Stop it," Imai-san snapped, "Sorry, Sakura-sensei. They are just so childish sometimes..."

"Oh no. Teenagers are like that."

Teenagers are like that? Seriously? What about me?!

After pouring the tea - perfectly this time - I left the fitting room. I didn't need to return either since the attendants were there. And Mother is just...

"Baby!"

"Ah!" I squealed. Oh, it's Dad sneaking up on me again!

"So have those 'bastards' come again?"

"Yes."

"And what about your most hated one?"

"..." Dad, your creepy smile is freaking me out.

"So how have you guys progressed?" he nudged my arm.

"Dad, stop joking around."

"You don't need to pretend in front of Dad," he patted his chest, "I'm great with secrets!"

"Really?" Need I remind you who told Jii-chan about this?!

"Oh, stop. Just tell me!"

"No way."

Ha, do you think I'll be as stupid to fall for the same trick twice?

* * *

"Mikan, are you asleep?"

Night had fallen but Mother came to chap my bedroom door.

"Not yet," I sat up and brushed my hair to a side.

Even if it's private, I'm not allowed to look like a mess in front of Mother.

She shut the door quietly behind her and looked at me. Her eyes were giving off a bad vibe.

"Is something the matter?" I quickly asked.

"There are some things I would like to talk to you about."

I have a bad feeling.

"You and Hyuuga-san don't look like you talk much..."

"Huh?"

"You are classmates, so why are you so hostile?"

No way. Mother, you aren't hoping that I'm dating him are you?!

"He's not nice?"

"Um... Just a little."

"According to Imai-san, he's from the countryside - Hokkaido, I think. His mother and gran teach people to wear yukatas and flower arranging?"

"Really?" Play dumb, Mikan, play dumb.

"Did you know he took his mother's name?"

"No."

Oh god, Mother, did you specifically investigate Natsume?!

"He seems to have been raised by his mother and gran, no father."

"..."

"Even though he's a popular idol, he comes from such a background..."

"..."

Mother, I... I don't like the way you're talking. You shouldn't talk about Natsume like that. He... He's an illegitimate child, I know, but that's nothing to be ashamed of.

I know you're just talking but I feel like... Your words are knives.

"That's right. Actually, I came to tell you something important," she smiled.

Now I'm worried.

"Do you remember the lady customer from a while back - Mouri-san?"

"Yes."

The one with tons of botox? What about her?

"A few days ago she came to collect her clothing and we got chatting. And I think it's not bad... She has three son and the youngest is a medical student."

"..."

"Even though her son is excellent, they do want him married. So next week, I've arranged for you to meet."

"Mother?"

Wait a second... Meet? As in a date?

"Mother, I'm only in senior year," I argued.

"You're almost eighteen."

"But you said no relationships until I'm twenty."

"Since the partner is quite good, Mother can accept it."

You can accept it? Well, I can't! I don't want to meet Mouri-san's son! I don't care if he's a damn medical student or whatever!

I have someone I like! I have Natsume!

"Don't give me that face. It's like I'm about to sell you away," she scowled.

Mother, trying to get me to someone I don't like is not like selling me, it's like shoving me off a cliff!

"It's only a meeting, not like you're getting married," she gave me another smile, "That's all then. Have a good rest."

"Goodnight, Mother."

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long but you have to understand school isn't easy. Well, if I went to their school then maybe...

But thank you to everyone! Would have never done _anything _without you guys who read this! And did you guys notice some parts are quite similar to the actual GA?

mystery555 - That's good! Hopefully this wasn't predictable. Even for me this was like a 'full-speed-ahead!' chapter. Thank you very much as always!  
K-chan's Kisses - It's a tad Romeo & Juliet though, isn't it? That was quite a vivid dream. But I'm sure that won't happen. Thank you so much for reviewing!  
Lovesemoguys98 - I hope this was interesting for you! I really hope the rest interest you as well! Thank you as usual!  
AnimeLover1015 - Thank you very much for your review! Please do keep reading!  
mooshy3712 - Great to hear it! Thank you for your support!  
mikasakuralover1901 - This chapter really does show Mikan like a rebel. Maybe Natsume will be a bad influence... Well, thank you!  
gabsterela - That's great! Enjoy this one too then! Thanks!  
Haruhi-chan131 - More kisses in this one. Hopefully it's not getting boring as well. Thanks!  
miramisa90212 - So what do you think of Yuka now? Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
naomi - Please continue to love the future chapters then! Thank you! Only a few more to go!  
xxnatsumexmikan - That's good to hear! Please read the rest of this story then!  
Guest - Oh! Thank you so much! I will try to improve my summaries (I heard a lot about that).  
Primo - You only have to wait a few more chapters then. Such a good guesser... I need a twist! Thank you!  
Millenium Snow - Oh no! You work out my plot too easily! Haha. It would be funny if a picture popped up at the moment. Thank you for your review!  
aznpiccolo77 - Hopefully this wasn't too quick of a chapter. I felt like it was rushed. Mikan was like 'I hate you' one minute and next she's 'I love you more than anything'. Thanks anyway!  
mikanatsu07 - I'm causing insomnia?! Thank you so much for enjoying the story!  
Guest - Thank you! I don't think I have anymore words to express it.

Thank you guys for being so paitent! Hopefully you can wait a little more for the next chapter!


End file.
